Uchiha
by Tsubasa prince
Summary: Many years have passed since Sasuke's leave but threat of destruction from Orochimaru and Itachi force him and his son, Koharu to return. Sparks fly when Koharu meets Naruto's daughter who isnt so feminine after all... Sorry, it all came in 1 chapter


_Chapter One_

"No murder." said my father staring across the room. "We're not murdering for anyone." His dark eyes narrowed. He had jet-black hair that fell passed his forehead and a slim stature. He was a very handsome man.

"Why can't you make an exception this time, eh?" asked the broad-shouldered man from across the room. He grinned toothily.

My father's jaw tightened. I stood beside him eyeing the group of men before us. "Let's go, Koharu." he said turning around and I moved to follow him.

"Wait!" called the broad-shouldered man. "I'm sorry we didn't understand your wishes. Please come back."

My father stopped and so did I. "Just restrain him and we'll throw him in prison." the broad-shoulder man continued. "We can't pay you the full price, though because we'll need the money for prison costs."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was getting bored with all these jobs. I secretly wondered when we were going to settle down in some nice village. It seemed to me that we should wait for Itachi to find us, not the other way around.

"Do we have a deal?" asked the man.

"He'll be in your custody by morning." my father said and without turning around, he continued forward out of the door.

I followed after him into the hallway of the large manor that we'd come through. It was dark and shadowed giving a spooky setting. Three large men greeted us at the door that led outside and we walked passed them without saying a word. We stepped outside and the cool night air brushed passed us.

I waited until we were out of earshot of anyone before I spoke. "Father, why didn't we just kill the guy?" I asked coming in step beside him. "You know we need the money."

He didn't answer right away. He seemed to be thinking about his answer. It took a while before he answered my question. "Because we're not murderers." he said looking down at me. "We don't and will not kill anyone unless we absolutely have to, understand?"

I looked up at him. "Understood." I said.

I looked around to find that we'd already come to the outskirts of the small village. Two guards stood waiting for us at the gate leading out into the forest beyond the village.

"Be careful out there, you two." said the guard on the right. "A killer by the name of Yumiji lurks around out there."

"Thanks for the tip." said father as we walked passed them into the forest.

I followed him passed the thicket of the large trees wondering where we were going. "Didn't they say Yumiji has a hideout on the other side of the forest?" I asked turning around.

Father looked up at the sky through the forest canopy. "Yumiji is smart. He wouldn't be at his hideout after committing a murder a few hours ago." he said. "He'll be hiding out in the forest somewhere far away from his hideout with his gang."

I nodded. "Right." I agreed.

My father stopped suddenly and I paused behind him. "Unless you want to go check it out while I do a perimeter search." he said.

I frowned in confusion. He usually wants me close to him. "Really?" I asked feeling a loop of excitement come over me.

"Why not? You're strong enough to take out his whole gang alone, I'd figure." he answered turning to look at me. "These guys are nothing but a bunch of thugs and criminals. Not too much to worry about."

"I'll go check it out." I said turning around toward the other direction.

"Koharu." said Father and it stop to look back at him. "Don't use your Telesiezu. Avoid using the Sharingan as well, we don't need these people knowing who we are. Strictly taijitsu, understand?"

"Yes, father." I nodded turning to leave.

It didn't take me long to get back to the gates where the guards stood. They eyed me as I neared and I tried not to make eye contact as I approached. They watched as I walked passed them back into the village.

"Forget something?" one of them called after me.

"Just going to the other gate." I answered over my shoulder.

So many visitors today, we just had that one man with the sand earlier …"

The guards voice trailed away as I made my way through the village. It wasn't any surprise that I wasn't meeting too many people but the guards. For their own safety, the villagers seemed to always be indoors before the sun completely set. I sighed. This was so boring, I thought walking passed another guard. All of the jobs we'd done were too easy. No one posed enough of a threat to me, let alone my father, to liven things up for a change.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as the next gate came into view. Jeez, this really is a small village, I thought looking around at the small buildings in shadow. Why would a murderer want to reek havoc in a place like this?

"Hey, kid? What are you doing out at night?" asked a guard breaking my thoughts and I looked up to find that it was one of the guards from the gate up ahead.

"Just passing through." I replied not looking at any of them.

"But it's pretty dangerous. Don't you know about -"

"About Yumiji?" I asked cutting him off. "I'm going to go take care of him right now."

The two guards began to laugh and I paused at the gate. These guys definitely didn't know who I was. If they'd known I was of the Uchiha clan they'd let me through without any questions asked.

"You! Take care of Yumiji?" asked the other guard laughing. "You'd better watch what you say, kid."

The two of them continued to laugh and I smirked. I clasped a hold of my middle and index finger on my right hand with my left and made a fist with it. I looked ahead passed the gate at a large tree at the beginning of the forest. My eyes widened and instantly, a grinding sound broke through the night. The two guards peered around the gate at the large tree and I continued forward toward the forest. Suddenly, the tree split all the way up the center and each half of the tree fell in opposite directions.

I didn't turn to see the reaction of the guards but I knew that they were shocked. That shut them up, I thought to myself walking between the two halves of the fallen tree. It was an easy technique my mother had taught me a while ago. All it was, was chakura formed into sharp sickles that I shot at my opponents.

Chakura. I thought about the word as I made my way through the darkness of the forest. It was a mixture of physical and mental energy used to accomplish special ninja skills used in combat. At least that was what I was taught. I never got to attend much school, so everything I knew was taught to me by my mother and father.

I knew a lot about mother, I thought looking up at the dark sky. But father….he didn't like to talk much about his past. Of course he taught me about my Uchiha heritage but about the Konoha, he never mentioned about. I frowned in thought. There was an occasion however where father would talk in his sleep some nights and I'd hear the name: Uzamaki Naruto. Strange name, I thought biting my lip. There was an occasion where I'd asked father about Uzamaki Naruto. He'd practically frozen when I did. He'd told me never to mention the name ever again and I didn't.

A twig snapped on my right breaking my thoughts suddenly and I stopped in my tracks. I glanced over to see what it was and to my surprise, I found a man walking toward me from a the darkness of the forest. He didn't even try to hide himself, he just seemed to walk through the darkness, his pace never faltering.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he approached. Was he a member of Yumiji's gang? The man had short, spiked red hair and dark eyes. He had a red tattoo on the upper left portion of his for his forehead. He carried a gourd on his back and strange clothing. He was not of this place, I realized as he stopped on the other side of the clearing.

"Who are you?" I asked preparing myself for a fight.

The man eyed me with a strange glance at first before he spoke. "Are you a member of Yumiji's gang?" he asked folding his arms.

This man was powerful…and dangerous, I realized gritting my teeth. It was the first person I'd met who felt this powerful besides father since we left our village a year ago.

"What's it to you?" I asked finding it better not to reveal any information about myself or the mission.

"I'll take that as a yes." said the man and the lid to his cord shot off into the night.

Was this man about to fight me? If so, I'd be in trouble. "You can take it as whatever you want but I've got to get going." I said walking forward away from him.

Suddenly, I sensed something coming toward me and at a lightning fast speed. I looked back toward the man to find that a wave of sand was making it's way toward me.

"What the -" I said leaping into the air just in time as the sand crashed into the ground where I was standing. I landed on a branch high into the air and looked down at the man.

He looked up at me with the strange same look he'd given me earlier. "You are a ninja, not a criminal." he said. "From what I can tell, you were trained very well."

I crossed my arms. How could he tell all of that by just watching me leap into a tree?

"But nonetheless, you are a member of Yumiji's gang, so I'll have to kill you." he continued and the sand sped into the air toward the branch I was standing on.

I jumped off the branch just as the sand crashed into it, breaking it in half. Simultaneously, I pulled free a kunai knife and flung it at the man. I watched as the knife sped toward him with anticipation but suddenly, sand shot up from the ground blocking the dagger. I landed in a crouched position on the ground and I eyed the kunai knife enlodged into the sand. I leaped acrobatically to the side as the sand from above crashed into the ground where I'd stood.

I was right, this man was powerful. He could defend and attack at the same time. I began running toward the man at an accelerated speed and leaped into the air. I threw a kick to the man's head but it was blocked by sand. I landed on the ground on my hands and I flipped myself upward and threw a punch but that too, was blocked by sand. I could sense the sand approaching from behind me and I flipped backwards over it and landed in another branch. The sand crashed into the ground where I was once standing right in front of him.

I watched as the man disappeared in a cloud of dirt and sand. How was I going to get passed that sand blocking him from every attack? My heart pounded with excitement. It was the first challenge I'd had in a long time. But then, the man also thought that I was in league with Yumiji, which I wasn't. I just wanted an interesting fight for the time being but I had to end this. I needed to look for Yumiji and his gang of men. The man and I were on the same side.

I sighed. A good fight down the drain, I thought leaping down to the ground below the tree. "Hey, for your information, I'm not in league with Yumiji." I said as the cloud of dirt and sand cleared away revealing the strange man.

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" the man said walking forward slowly.

I smirked with a shrug. I wanted an interesting fight for a change and I could tell that you were strong." I said. "Actually, we're here for the same purpose. I'm also hunting down Yumiji and his gang."

The man eyed me for a short while before the sand began to spill back into his gourd. That's where the sand came from, I thought eyeing the gourd. Very good technique. Seeing as sand isn't found everywhere, he carries it with him in case of combat.

"Their hideout is somewhere over here." I said pointing in the direction of where I was heading.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Like I said, I'm hear to hunt them down too." I said retrieving the kunai knife I'd thrown at the man. "I just have information, my father and I."

Instantly, I wish I wouldn't have said that. The man looked at me with interest. "Father?" he asked raising a brow.

"Uh, yeah. My father and I are looking for them." I swallowed. I can't give him anymore information than that.

"What is your name?" asked the man staring at me.

I coughed. I couldn't tell him that. My father and I were suppose to remain as low key as possible. I had to give him a fake name. "Uzamaki Naruto." I answered thinking of the first name that came to mind.

The eyebrows of the man nearly lifted off of his head. His eyes grew wide and then they slowly lowered. "You are not Uzamaki Naruto. I know Uzamaki Naruto and you aren't him." he said coming closer.

I stumbled back in surprise. He actually knew who Uzamaki Naruto was? If he knew who Naruto was, then wasn't it possible that he knew…my father?

"W-who are you?" I asked instead.

The man stopped. "Just call me Gaara." he said looking up at the sky.

Gaara. I thought about the name. I'd never heard it before. He sure was powerful however. He should've made a name for himself as a ninja.

"No wonder you are so strong for a kid." said Gaara looking at me again.

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who sent you on this mission of yours and your father's?" asked Gaara.

I looked at Gaara. Why didn't he answer my question? "The broad-shouldered man in the manor of the village." I said as the wind began to blow. "Why are you in search for Yumiji?"

"It's personal." answered Gaara his short hair wafting with the wind. "Him and his gang tried to rob me but they got away."

"We'll hunt for them together." I said leaping into a tree. I looked in the direction I was heading. Ahead, I could see a small shack with a dim luminescence shining from a window. "Their hideout's just ahead, I can see it from here."

Gaara looked up at me again before starting off in the direction of the shack. Gaara seemed to take his time as I leapt from branch to branch of the trees. I stopped as I grew near and waited for Gaara to catch up. I looked behind me to find that he was gone.

"Where'd he -" I started turning back to the shack. I looked down in surprise to Gaara already standing in front of the shack.

I leapt down from the tree and landed on the ground next to Gaara. He was just standing in front of the door waiting.

"What's wrong? Aren't we going in?" I whispered.

Gaara looked down at me. "You might want to listen to what's going on inside." he said. "I'd guess they're talking about something that would interest you…and your father especially."

I gave him a confused glance before taking a few more steps toward the shack. I could hear them talking loudly inside. I put my ear against the wood of the shack so that I could hear a lot better.

"-the last one?" a stiff voice finished the rest of a sentence.

"Yes, that was the last one." said a rougher voice. "Itachi will be pleased to hear the news."

I froze as my jaw fell open. My heart began to race and I swallowed a knot that had welded up in my throat. These guys were somehow connected to Itachi! How could this be? What was going on? I pressed my head closer to the wood and strained my ears to listen.

"What do you think he's going to do now that these men are dead?" asked the stiff voice.

There was silence inside for a second. Then the rougher voice spoke up again. "Yumiji told me that he and Orochimaru had joined forces once again."

Orochimaru? I'd heard that name before. My mother had once told me about him. He was an extremely powerful ninja. One of the three legendary ninja. He was also evil and wanted by more forces than plenty.

"But I thought they were feuding?" asked another voice, a raspy one.

"Well obviously, it sounds as if they made up." said the stiff voice.

"And I know Orochimaru has been planning to destroy the Konoha village for decades." the rough voice added. "I think that's what they're planning on doing."

Planning to attack the Konoha village? My heart was racing. That's where our clan was from. It couldn't be! I had to tell father immediately, he'd want to know this.

I made a move to back away from the wall but suddenly the wood of the shack where I was exploded outward forcing me back. At the same time, a chain shot out from the hole and wrapped itself around my neck. Caught by surprise, I was yanked through the hole and into the shack. I landed hard on the ground struggling for air.

I looked up to find the three men surrounded around me, with weapons in their hands. "Well look what we have here, boys!" said a large muscular man.

_Chapter Two_

I grabbed at the chain around my neck but it tightened and my eyes began to water.

"Oh no you don't!" said a tall skinny man. He was holding the other end of the chain.

"You little punk, how much did you hear!"

At that moment, a wave of sand snaked it's way in through the hole I was pulled through. It wrapped around the chain and began to tighten. The links of the chain snapped beneath the sand and I fell back tugging at the chain. I pulled it from around my neck gagging for air.

Then, the muscular man closest to me swung down with a large sword. I rolled to my feet as the weapon crashed into the ground. I jumped forward toward him and threw a knee into his stomach. The large man doubled over in pain and I threw the hardest punch I could muster at his jaw. He was sent spinning toward the back of the shack. He crashed through the wood and fell into the darkness outside.

I looked around to see that the other two men were completely covered in sand. Gaara stood at the door with an arm stretched out toward the two mounds of sand.

"Subaku sou sou." he said clenching his fist and instantly the sand around the two men condensed.

I could hear a short muffled cry come from each mound of sand before everything fell silent. Blood began to seep through the sand as it pulled away from the two men.

"Were any of those men Yumiji?" I asked looking at Gaara as the sand began to fall back into his gourd.

"No, he's not here." Gaara said turning around to leave. "I've got a feeling that you're father's taken care of him already."

I followed Gaara outside into the night again. He began walking deeper into the forest.

"W-where you going?" I asked stopping. "The village is back the other way."

"I've got my own journey." he answered slowing to a stop. "I've got to be going."

"Where are you going?" I asked. For some reason, I didn't want him to leave just yet.

Gaara didn't answer. He just looked straight ahead into the night as the wind blew at his clothes and hair. He slowly turned to face me.

Then I finally remembered. "How do you know Uzamaki Naruto?" I asked hopefully. Then I swallowed. "You know my father too, don't you?"

Gaara smirked. "You Uchiha all look alike." he said and I smiled. "You have his eyes. That is the thing I remember most about him."

"The Sharingan?" I asked.

"No. His eyes were - never mind." Gaara stopped himself. "I know you're father's going to want to stop your uncle. His strength alone may not be enough." Gaara turned around again. "Konoha sticks together. He'll have plenty of strong allies. I'm sure Uzamaki Naruto will be one of them."

"Are you an ally?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Fortunately, I have my grudge against Orochimaru, so you can say that." Gaara replied. "I'll be wanting to see if he really does show his face in Konoha once again."

I smiled. This man. Gaara. He'd be an ally I'd want on my team against anyone. "Thank you, Gaara." I said.

Gaara continued forward through the darkness of the woods. "I'll see you and your father in Konoha." he said without looking back.

I watched in silence as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest. "See you there, Gaara." I whispered after him as the wind carried my dark hair.

The desk banged loudly as father and I slammed the heads of Yumiji and the muscular man onto it. Their hands were bound behind their backs with thick ropes.

The broad-shouldered man leaned forward with a grin. "Ah, Yumiji! I'm glad that you decided to visit." he said ruffling Yumiji's thick brown hair.

"How low as to hire on ninjas, Himashi." said Yumiji breathing heavily. His face had some cuts and bruises. I figured he stupidly tried to fight father.

"Well hell, you killed everyone else I sent after you!" said Himashi. He looked up at father and I. "Thank you, my guards will handle it from here."

Four large men came forward and father and I stepped backward to let them restrain the two prisoners.

"Take them away." said Himashi taking a seat behind his desk. He rested his hands on his head as Yumiji and his muscular accomplice were taken away.

"Where's our pay?" asked father.

"Yes, of course." said Himashi jumping to his feet again. He reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled free a bag of coins. He tossed it to father who opened it immediately.

I watched Himashi as Father counted out the coins making sure we weren't shorted.

"It's all there." Himashi said taking a seat again.

Father placed the coins back into the bag and placed it deep within one of his pockets. "Nice doing business with you." he said turning to leave and I turned as well.

"Wait a second there!" Himashi said stopping us. "How about another proposition?"

"Sorry but we must be on our way." said Father pulling open the door.

"I want to hire you two on as bodyguards." Himashi said as we stepped into the dark hallway.

"Sorry." Father repeated and I closed the door behind me. "Let's go Koharu."

I followed father passed the two men who guarded the door and outside into the night. Again, I waited until we were out of earshot before I spoke again.

"Father, I have news." I said in a voice a little above a whisper. "News about Itachi."

Father froze in his tracks and looked down at me. His eyes studied mine. I could see that maybe I shouldn't have said anything yet. "What is it?" he asked. His jaw was tight.

"U-uh, I heard the men talking in their hideout." I said rubbing my hands together. I took a deep breath. "They said that Itachi is working with Orochimaru."

Father's eyes grew wide with shock. His body became tight and rigid. He swallowed and bent down to my height so that we were eye to eye. "And what else, Son?" he asked.

"I bit my lip. And since Orochimaru hates Konoha so much, there's talk that they're going to attack Konoha together with their forces." I said shivering.

Immediately, Father stood straight up and began heading for the gates. "Lets go, now." he said without looking back at me.

I had to run to keep up with his pace as we passed the two guardsmen at the gate.

"Thank you for bringing in Yumiji." one called after us.

Father leapt into the trees and landed on a branch. He began hopping from tree to tree. I jumped up into the trees as well and followed him. He was moving fast, too fast. It was as if he was trying to lose me.

"Come on Koharu, we need to hurry!" he called behind him as he landed on a large oak.

I gritted my teeth and began to jump from branch to branch as fast as I could. Father really wanted to get to Konoha, I thought to myself as I came near him. The village would be in really grave danger if everything I heard at that shack was true. With two ninja that powerful working together, it wasn't going to be good.

"Luckily, we're pretty close to the Konoha village." said Father skimming through trees. "We'll be there by morning."

I looked down at the ground passing us below. I knew how much he didn't really want to go there. Something happened to him as a young ninja that made him not want to return. Was it searching for Itachi that made him leave?

"Koharu?" said father suddenly and I looked at him.

"Yes, Father?" I said paying attention to what he was about to say.

"W-when we get there and you hear things," he started and it was the first time I'd ever heard him speak to me in this tone of voice. It was almost sad and embarrassed. "please don't think bad of me."

"Huh?" I asked not understanding what anyone could've possibly said to make me think bad of him. "I'd never think that."

Father smiled back at me. "Thank you." he said in that same tone of voice again.

I watched him as we traveled through the night. Was he a bad child? Did he not do the right things as a Konoha ninja? Or…did he kill someone? No, I thought shaking my head. It couldn't be. Not my father. He'd never kill for the joy of it or because he was bored. He was a righteous man. I looked up at the star-lit sky above. Still, the thoughts of possibilities lingered.

I lost track of how long we'd traveled. I knew it had been plenty of hours since we departed from that small village. Father never slowed his pace and I did my best to keep up. I didn't want to hinder him in any way. But my muscles were dying for a rest and my stomach yearned for a meal. It'd been just a few hours before we entered that small village looking for a job to do, that we'd last eaten. I sighed lightly. I hated this lifestyle. I just wanted to live as an ordinary ninja in a village that I could call home.

Itachi wouldn't let me have that. As long as he still lived, I'd never be able to live at peace. Father wouldn't either. Itachi would always come to a village that we were living and destroy it and all it's people. It was for that matter that we always had to keep moving. We didn't have a home or friends.

"Konoha sticks together. He'll have plenty of strong allies." Those were the words of what Gaara had said to me. If it were true, then maybe Konoha is where we should be. A strong village full of powerful allies and possibly…friends.

"Koharu, where are you going?" asked a voice from behind me.

I stopped on the next branch and turned to look. I found that Father had stopped several trees back. "Oops," I said leaping back toward him. "sorry."

Father eyed me as I landed next to him. "What's the matter Koharu, you seemed more lost in thought than I am." he asked staring at me.

"Oh, it's nothing Father." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. I couldn't tell him that I was longing to have a home and that I was excited about going to the place of where our family was from.

Father eyed me a little while longer. "Well okay then. Konoha is this way, we have to change directions now." he said leaping into a tree to our right. "Let's go."

It'd been daylight for a few hours now as we finally stopped in a tall tree overlooking the vast Konoha village. My eyes marveled at the sight of the huge buildings and all the people walking the streets. A large mountain lay behind the village. I looked closer to find that the mountain had the faces of five people largely etched into it. A small river ran gently on to the right dividing off about a fourth of the village from the rest. This wasn't a village, I thought to myself smiling wildly, it was a city!

Why would anyone want to destroy a place so peaceful? I thought clenching a fist. That Orochimaru. I hope Gaara and anyone else who wanted him dead succeeded in their wishes.

Father took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out heavily. His eyes too were marveling at the sight of the Konoha village. How long had it been since he'd last been here? I wondered to myself.

"Well, Koharu." he said leaping out of the tree and onto the ground. "Lets go."

Without any hesitation at all, I leapt down and landed beside him. Together, we headed forward to the massive wall that surrounded the village. Up ahead, a large gate showed the entrance into the village. Two men stood on either side of the gate watching us approach.

"Stop there." said one of the guards as we came within earshot. "Please state your names."

Obediently, Father and I stopped. Father took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Koharu."

The two men froze. Bewilderment swam across their faces. The guard on the left was a tall, well rounded man with weird red hair protruding from beneath a funny-looking hat.

Father looked toward him. "Nice to see you again, Choji."

The man called Choji staggered forward in surprise. "I-it is you!" he said and a large grin spread across his face.

This was it! This was the place, I thought happily. The expression on that man's face was enough proof for me. They were old friends, I knew it!

Suddenly, Choji took step backwards and pulled free a kunai knife. His face was suddenly serious and determined.

I frowned in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Choji said roughly. "You aren't welcome here anymore."

My mouth fell open. What! What was going on? Was Father indeed a bad person?

Father smiled weakly. "Yes, I am aware of that." he said calmly. "I would like to speak to the Hokage please and we'll be on our way."

"The Hokage wouldn't want to speak to you, traitor." said the other man stepping forward. He wore a jacket that seemed better fitted for cold weather. A large dog with beige colored fur peered it's head around the corner of the gate.

"Nice to see you too, Kiba." said Father nodding his head toward Kiba.  
The two men stared at Father and I and I looked away nervously. This couldn't be happening. This was the place where I wanted to be and yet, I couldn't even get in.

"I don't wish trouble on anyone here." Father continued. "I have news that the Hokage would want to hear about. After I've delivered the message, then we'll leave."

Leave? We were going to leave, not stay in the village to wait for Itachi? Where were we going to go?

Choji stepped forward and put his dagger away. "Fine, then we'll have people accompany you there." he said.

"That's fine with me." said Father shrugging.

"I'll go send word." said Kiba tuning toward the village. "That Uchiha Sasuke has returned."

The wind picked up a bit as silence fell over us. Choji stared at us and for a moment, I thought he was going to attack but he leaned forward and peered at me.

"I-is that your son?" he asked wide-eyed.

Father smiled." Indeed he is." he answered. "Uchiha Koharu."

I looked from side to side trying to avoid any eye contact with Choji.

"Kid looks tough." said Choji. "I'll trust he's been trained by you."

"And his mother of course." Father added. "Very talented ninja she was."

Choji frowned in confusion. "Was?" he asked.

Father cleared his throat and I swallowed hard. "Yes, she's passed on." he said quickly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Choji said in a sympathetic tone.

I bit my lip. I'm not going to cry, I said to myself trying to focus on something.

At that moment, several men appeared from a large cloud of smoke. Kiba was in the group I noticed as I eyed them all. Six I counted and they all seemed quite powerful. All these men for us? What had Father done so terrible that it took all these men just to escort us?

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have returned." said a short man with grey-colored hair. He had a forehead protector over his left eye.

Father took a step back in surprise and I looked at him with astonishment. It was the first time, I'd seen Father react that way.

"Instructor Kakashi." Father said smiling. "You look good."

Instructor? Was this the man who trained Father? I eyed him. He seemed pretty strong to me.

"Kiba here tells me that you have news to deliver to the Hokage." Kakashi said eyeing the two of us.

"That is true." said Father nodding his head.

The men behind Kakashi were all whispering to each other. A man with a thick ponytail came forward and stood next to Kakashi.

"Ah, Shikamaru." said Kakashi looking at the man. "If you'd be so kind?"

Shikamaru looked at us and sighed. "I'm going to use a technique to help ensure everyone's safety." he said casually. "Please remain calm and everything will go according to plan."

At that, Shikamaru clasped two of his fingers and with his other hand. Immediately, his shadow began to move toward us at an accelerated speed.

"Don't move, don't fight it." said Father to me in a whisper. "Just do as he says and stay calm."

I nodded with my heart racing. What was Shikamaru's shadow going to do to us?

The shadow connected with ours and I suddenly felt rigid. I then realized that I couldn't move my body.

"This is a shadow restraint. I am in control of you now." said Shikamaru letting his fingers go.  
"Yes, I quite remember this jutsu of yours." said Father calmly.

Shikamaru looked at Father and a slight smile flashed across his face. "I'll lead you to the Hokage." He said turning around toward the gate and I felt my legs began to move.

The group of men made a circle around us as we walked passed the gates and into the village. Kakashi stood closest to Father with his hands shoved into his pockets.

I tried to soak in as much as the village as I could. Watching the markets and all the people that were walking about. It was a beautiful place. Why would Father ever want to leave this place, I wondered as I watched two small children play with a ball in the distance.

"Don't read those books anymore, do you Kakashi?" asked Father suddenly.

Kakashi looked over at Father. "As a matter of fact," he said clenching something in his pocket and pulling free a small book with a pink cover. "I do."

Father smiled and it was the first time I'd seen him smile like that in a long time. Shikamaru led us up a flight of stairs and a massive building sat before us. I marveled at the building as we approached it. It was the largest one I'd ever seen in my life.

Two guards pushed open two wide double doors and Shikamaru led us through into the building. He made a left and we turned after him. The polished ground was made of wood as were most of the walls and paintings took up much of the empty spaces on them. The hallway we were led down was long but we didn't go all the way down it. Shikamaru made a left and we couldn't help but follow him down the next hallway. We didn't travel far down that hallway either. He led us down a corridor on the left and stopped short at a large wooden door.

He pushed it open and everyone filed through. I noticed that they made sure that Kakashi was next to my father as we went in.

Inside, it was a large round room with a huge desk in the center. Large paintings littered the walls and a large rug lay between the door and desk. A very beautiful woman sat at the desk watching us as we entered. She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and deep brown eyes.

"Mistress Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke." said Shikamaru. He was sweating a bit. Was this shadow restraint jutsu tiring him?

The woman at the desk stared at the two of us. "It's been a while, Sasuke." she said lacing her fingers together.

"Indeed it has." replied Father nodding his head.

The woman's eyes landed on me. "Who's the cute kid?" she asked.

I smiled. I liked this woman already.

"He is my son, Uchiha Koharu." answered Father. "Say hello to the Hokage, Koharu."

I bowed my head. "Hello, Mistress Hokage." I said hoping that I was doing things right.

When I looked up, she was still looking at me.  
"How old are you?" she asked.

"Thirteen, ma'am." I replied.

"Hmm, about the same age you were when you left, isn't that right, Sasuke?" asked the Hokage turning her attention back to my father.

"About." he answered patiently.

Silence filled the room after that. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on Mistress Hokage. She leaned forward and flipped through some papers on her desk. "So I hear you have news for me." she said looking back up at Father and I. "They must be important if you came all the way back here."

"Yes it is." said Father and he took a deep breath. "I have reason to believe that Konoha is in very grave danger."

The Hokage leaned forward with a raised eyebrow. "Go on." she said.

"Orochimaru has teamed up with my brother, Itachi." Father went on staring her in the eye. "I have reason to believe that they plan to target Konoha."

"Impossible!" said a dark haired man from behind us. "Orochimaru and Itachi detest each other. Why would they work together?"

"My sources tell me that they are working together for a common goal." Father continued without looking back at the man. "One that benefits them both very greatly. I haven't quite figured that out yet but I'm quite sure about it."

"All these years and you still haven't killed him, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"You should know more than most people that Itachi is not so easily defeated." Father replied. "Not quite so easy to find either. "I've only ran into him three times since I left." He continued to look forward. "I'm hoping this fourth time will be the last."

"What are you saying?" asked Mistress Hokage leaning back in her chair. "You're going to stay here and help if the attack does come?"

"Of course, that is if you'll allow it." said Father and my heart swelled several times it's size. "Itachi is my enemy now and forever. I'll do whatever I can to stop him, even if it means my life."

"Surely Mistress, you can't even think of actually letting him stay!" said the dark haired man. "He joined Orochimaru to gain power!"

"I'm well aware of what he's done!" Mistress Hokage frowned. "And I'm well aware of what Itachi and Orochimaru together are capable of. It would be total chaos."

"We could use all the help we could get." said Kakashi. He had peered over his small book to listen to the conversation.

It was silent after that. I could hear my heart thundering through my chest, dying to break free. Please let us stay, I begged inside of my head. Please!

"You can stay if you wish." said Mistress Hokage and my insides turned to mush. "You're home is exactly how you left it Sasuke."

"Thank you, Mistress Hokage." said Father nodding his head.

"You will do missions for the village at the rank of an elite ninja, act as normal as possible." Mistress Hokage went on. "You will be in the same team as Kakashi and Naruto."

I managed to take a look at Father's face in time to see a wave of shock and surprise come across it. I could see within the depths of his eyes that so many thoughts were consuming his mind.

"Come on Sasuke, you honestly didn't believe that you'd come hear and not see him, did you?" said Mistress Hokage smiling.

To my surprise, Father smiled and leaned forward. "I guess not." he said.

At that, Mistress Hokage looked over at me and I tried hard to hold her gaze. "And you, my handsome little man, will attend the ninja academy." she said opening a book. "They are just about graduate in a week but I'm sure you'll have no problems keeping up."

"No, ma'am." I said swelling with happiness.

Yes, this was it! I was actually going to attend a real school and not only that, but in the village of Konoha. It was better than anything I could've expected. I hoped that I was hiding how excited I was.

I didn't get much time to fully enjoy the thought of what was happening because at that moment, the door burst open behind us all and a handsome man with short, spiked blonde hair came rushing into the room. He had round blue eyes and as I looked closer, I noticed what looked like whiskers protruding from his cheeks.

"Granny Tsunade!" he exclaimed running passed us. "I heard Sasuke was back! Is it just a rumor or is it true?"

Mistress Hokage looked over her desk at the man with annoyance. "Naruto, if I have to tell you to knock on my door before entering again, I'm going to split that thick skull of yours right down the middle!" she threatened lacing her fingers together.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Aw c'mon Granny Tsunade, we both know that you can't beat me." he grinned. "I'm just waiting for you to croak already so that I can take your place. Are you still using that jutsu to make you look younger than you already are?" Naruto rubbed his bald chin. "I wish you wouldn't so that I can see how much longer I have to wait before you kick the bucket!"

It happened so fast that I could barely follow it. Mistress Hokage was on her feet before I could blink. She slammed Naruto's head hard onto the desk and held it there. She came across the top of his head with a fist, then another and another.

"She's powerful." I whispered over to Father with raised brows and Father nodded in agreement.

"Learn manners, you fool!" Mistress Hokage said letting Naruto loose. "I don't know how Hinata puts up wit you."

Naruto stood to his feet rubbing three extremely large knots that had rose from his head. "So is he back or not because if not, I've got other things I need to do." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Still haven't changed much have you, Naruto?" said Father and Naruto went rigid.

Naruto turned slowly with wide eyes and they locked on my father. "Sasuke?" he asked taking a step forward. He continued forward and Father put out hand for Naruto to shake it.

Instead, Naruto walked passed the hand and wrapped his arms around Father. Father still had his hand out for a second but then he placed it on Naruto's back and patted him lightly. It was a short while before they finally parted. Naruto gripped Father by the shoulders and grinned ear to ear.

"I'm glad to know you didn't get so fat from all those instant noodles you use to love so much." Father said smiling.

"Lots of training kept that in check." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head. He looked down at me and smiled. "Who's this?"

Father cleared his throat and put a hand behind my back. "This is my son, Koharu." he said nudging me forward a little.

_Chapter Three_

Naruto looked down at me in great surprise. "Y-your son?" he asked taking a knee so that we were the same height. "Really!"

"Can't you tell, he looks just like me when I was that age." Father said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. I would really have liked to have seen a picture of Father when he was my age. I doubted we looked anything alike.

"No, he actually looks better." Naruto nodded studying me and I smiled.

"You'd be surprised to know that Naruto has a daughter his age." Kakashi spoke up suddenly.

"Y-you have a kid?" asked Father wide-eyed.

Naruto stood up. "Yeah, is it hard to believe?" he grinned.

"W-when, w-who would -?" started Father but Naruto cut him off.

"Aw c'mon, you knew I had a way with the ladies." Naruto said rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I quite remember Sakura falling head over heels for you everyday." said Kakashi looking up from his book and Father snorted.

Naruto poked out a lip and crossed his arms. "She was in denial." he said quietly.

"Well if you'd excuse me everyone, I've got important Hokage matters to attend to." said Mistress Hokage standing to her feet. She looked at me. "You can still make the second half of school for the morning if you'd like. It'd give your father a chance to catch up with things."

I grinned. "Sure, I'd like that." I said.

"Very well then," she said looking to the group of men behind us. "Shikamaru, please take him there."

"Yes, Mistress." said the man with the ponytail bowing slightly. He looked at me. "Right this way, Koharu, it isn't far from here at all."

Without even taking a second glance at anyone, I'd made a move to follow him but Father grabbed my arm gently.

"Keep everything you know secret from every and anyone, okay?" he whispered. "Don't tell anyone."

"Yes, Father." I said waiting impatiently for him to let me go.

"Take care of yourself." he said letting my arm go and I walked passed him with a nod.

I followed Shikamaru in the exact order he'd taken us to get to Mistress Hokage's door, which thus, led us back outside again. The morning was peaceful and quiet giving off a relaxing feeling that I hadn't felt in so long.  
Shikamaru led me left, away from the gates in which we entered the village and immediately, I saw a large-like building in the distance.  
"Nice place isn't it?" said Shikamaru suddenly and I broke away from my thoughts. He must've noticed how much I looked around in amazement.

"I-it is." I said watching a man advertising the fried pork of his small restaurant.

"I like it too." Shikamaru sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it." He scratched his head. "Haven't had too much to worry about lately. Even the elite ninja's haven't had a dangerous mission in a while."

I looked at a large tree out in the yard of the school. My eyes fell on a small swing that hung from one of the branches up above. It looked old and battered.

"Here we go." said Shikamaru holding open a door for me and I hesitated before going inside.  
Inside it was cool and friendly. The sounds of voices in the classrooms were friendly.  
"This is the hallway of the older ninja who are about to graduate." Shikamaru explained as I followed him down the hall with my heart hammering at my chest. He put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "And I think I know exactly which class you belong in too."

He made a sharp left and I stopped. "Right here in Instructor Sakura's class." he said sliding open the door.

The class inside fell silent as Shikamaru entered the room and I followed close behind trying not to look at the others.

"Sorry to interrupt Instructor, but I have a new student for you." Shikamaru said walking forward with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh is that so?" asked a young woman with long pinkish colored hair. She was quite pretty. Was this the Sakura that Kakashi had mentioned? She looked down at me and I studied her.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth made a perfect circle. "Shikamaru, he looks just like-"

"Like him, doesn't he?" Shikamaru cut her off. He leaned forward to whisper. "It's his son."

Instructor Sakura's hand began to tremble as she placed it over her mouth. "S-so does that mean that -"

"I'll set up an arrangement later today, sort of like a reunion with all of us." Shikamaru winked. He began to head back to the door. "I'll leave Koharu to you."

The door closed behind him and I turned back to Instructor Sakura. She was staring me unblinkingly.

"Please, Instructor, you were saying?" asked one of the students sitting in the front row.

Instructor Sakura didn't seem to hear him though. Her eyes were locked on me.

"Hey, Instructor Sakura?" asked a giggling girl in the middle of the class. I looked over to see that it was a lot of giggling and whispering among the girls around her. "Who's the new guy?"

Still, Instructor Sakura didn't respond and I was beginning to feel quite awkward just standing there being stared at by not only the Instructor, but the other students as well.

"Should I find a seat somewhere or-"

"Oh-I'm sorry!" Instructor Sakura jumped with a smile. "Please find any available seat. We're going over advanced chakura hand seals."

I looked up to see a girl shove another student from his seat. "Koharu, there's a seat over here!" she said pointing to the now vacant seat.

"No, there's one over here and I didn't have to shove someone out of it!" indicated another girl.

Instructor Sakura cleared her throat and I looked over at her. "Might I suggest the seat by the window next to the young girl there." she whispered nodding her head to her right."

I followed her indication to see a vacant seat in the front row. The only one near it was a young girl with long blonde locks of hair. She had weird, clear blue eyes that had no pupils. My eyes grew wide with surprise as I noticed small whiskers on her cheeks.

That had to be Naruto's daughter, I thought making my way toward the vacant seat. I took a seat and she looked at me briefly before turning back to the front of the class.

"All right now class, lets go over the basics." continued Instructor Sakura. "Hand seals are what exactly?"

I looked around to find that most of the class had their hands raised.

"Go ahead, Kira." Instructor Sakura pointed to a young girl with wild brown hair.

She had a small puppy resting on her head.

"Hand seals are positions made with your hands in order to seal chakura accordingly." she said simply. "If performed correctly, they are used specifically for accomplishing a ninja's special technique called ninjutsu."

"Right, good job." smiled Instructor Sakura. She looked over at me. "Koharu, I trust you know what we're talking about?"

"Yes, instructor." I said sitting up in my chair.

She smiled at me. "Good," she said turning to the board behind her. "Now for advanced hand seals used to performed powerful ninjutsu."

She began writing on the board and I took the opportunity to take a quick glance at the classroom. I found that most of the students were looking at me. Even the guys were watching me with interest.

"Nice class to put you in." said the blonde girl in a low voice. "Unluckily for you, we're graduating tomorrow. I hope you know your stuff."

I looked over at her. She was still looking ahead casually. "I'll be all right." I said watching as Instructor Sakura began a series of difficult looking hand seals.

Suddenly, the room began to quake as she continued the hand seals. What powerful chakura, I thought looking forward with great interest.

"And that would've led to a powerful earthquake directed at my opponent." Instructor Sakura said clasping her hands together and the room stopped quaking. "But do you see how difficult it is to keep a steady stream of hand seals going when your environment comes into play?"

"That was impressive." I said to myself in a low voice.

"Please." sighed the blonde girl and I looked over at her. "Check this out."

I frowned in interest as she began making the same exact hand seals that Instructor Sakura had just performed.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. But, where was the earthquake? I looked closer to see that she wasn't placing any chakura into her hand seals. That took powerful control over your chakura, I thought smiling.

"See, peace of cake." she shrugged.

"What's your name?" I asked in a low voice.

For the first time, she looked at me. "Uzamaki Natari." she said with a friendly smile. "What about you?"

"Uchiha Koharu." I said returning the smile.

Natari's smile faded and was replaced with a weird frown. "Yeah right." she whispered. "The Uchiha clan hasn't been around for ages."

I smiled slyly. "We haven't been around here in Konoha, my father and I." I said leaning back in my chair. "We've just only came back."

Natari stared at me with interest. "Prove it." she said leaning toward me. "Show me the Uchiha's Sharingan."

I sat back up in surprise. "How do you know about the Sharingan?" I asked.

Natari raised a brow. "As if. It's one of the reasons that the Uchiha clan were one of the strongest ninja in Konoha." she said as if it were basic knowledge. "The Sharingan is their secret technique that lets them copy other people's moves and see through their enemy's attacks. Come on, everyone knows that."

"But -" I started but she cut me off.

"Oh I get it." she said grinning. "You haven't learned to use it yet, have you? Well that is if you were even an Uchiha to start with."

I leaned back and crossed my arms with a smile. I focused on the Sharingan technique and soon my vision of the classroom became tunneled. Everything seemed much clearer and everyone's movements were slowed to a very slow pace.

"How's this for proof?" I said with a smile looking at her.

Natari's eyes grew wide and she leaned forward for a closer look. "You're eyes - it IS the Sharingan." she breathed.

I let go of the Sharingan and everything became normal once more. I've got her attention now, I thought. It was for that simple display of her ability to use hand seals that well, that Natari had gained my attention. She was strong, pretty advanced.

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone began to get to their feet. Instructor Sakura was the first to the door. She yanked it open and was gone before I could get a good look.

"Cool, she didn't even give us a homework assignment." said a student in the far back.

I got to my feet and prepared to tour the large village. Excitement ran through me. This was great, I thought grinning to myself.

"Hey, Koharu?" asked Natari suddenly and I stopped.

I looked behind me to find that she was still sitting down. She was staring out the window with an excited look on her face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me mischievously and I frowned confused. "Fight me." she said standing to her feet.

"What!" I asked taking a step backward in surprise. "Fight you, why?"

"Come on, I promise that I'll give you a challenge." she said walking up to me. "What are you, afraid?  
"Yeah right." I replied crossing my arms. "I'm just not sure that I should be-"

"We'll tell anyone who has something to say about it, that we're training." Natari shrugged. "I know you want to. I'm the best in this whole graduating class. Let me see how I'll fare against someone from the legendary Uchiha clan."

"Did she just say Uchiha?" asked a student nearby.

I looked over to find that most of the class hadn't made it out of the room yet. They were all watching us with great interest.

"Come on Koharu. Don't make me have to force you to defend yourself." Natari said and suddenly, she threw a punch.

Surprised and shocked, I blocked it by grabbing her fist into my hand. What was I going to do. I only wanted to show her that I too was strong and get her attention. I had no idea that it was going to go this way.

"Aw, the new guy blocked her punch!" said a boy nearest us. "He must have some kind of talent."

I sighed. Inside, I wanted to fight with her just to see how strong she really was but this was unexpected. "All right, fine." I said giving in. "Where?"

Natari grinned and walked passed me. "This way."

I stared across the field at Natari. The wind was blowing gently and it was carrying our hair giving off a dramatic scene. She'd led me to a large field just outside of the village where not many could see us.

"I've got ten on the new guy!" shouted someone and I sighed.

The class decided to tell a lot of people on the way out here that Natari was going to fight a member of the Uchiha clan. That certainly drew a lot of attention, I noticed studying the crowd. People who were even to old to attend the academy were there, even younger children managed to find their way here. This was ridiculous.

"Don't look at them, Koharu." Natari said getting in a fighting stance and I immediately knew that she good at hand to hand combat. Her stance was compelling. "I'm your opponent, not them."

I smiled. "Then that's too bad for you." I said scratching my head casually. I was trying to play off that I wasn't as concerned when I actually was. Her stance, I'd never seen it before but somehow I knew.

"I see you're staring at my stance." said Natari smiling. "I too am from a strong clan, the Hyuuga. We hold the title for the clan in all the world for the strongest hand to hand combat, but not only that -"

She cut her sentence short and looked at me. "Byukagan!" she said and her eyes became more defined. It seemed that veins had formed on the tops of her cheeks and next to her eyes. "But with this ability - well I'll let you figure it out."

I swallowed. Okay, this wasn't getting any better. What was with her eyes like that? They must give her a great advantage somehow…but what?

"Ready?" said a kid from our class stepping between us. "Go!"

Natari wasted no time in attacking. She leapt high into the air and I reached into my weapon's pouch and pulled free a kunai knife. I flung it at her and waited to see what she'd do.

She too, threw a kunai knife toward me and I watched as it approached. About half way there, my knife deflected off of hers and plummeted to the ground off in the distance. Natari came down above me and threw a kick on her way down to the ground. I blocked it and nearly lost my balance.  
Damn, she's strong, I thought as Natari fell to the ground landing on her hands. She twirled herself about and came to her feet. Without stopping, she threw a punch that I'd failed to prepare for. It caught me on the side of the head and I went flying. I hit the ground once and rolled to my feet.

"Don't you be taking it easy on me because I'm a girl or else you won't look as good as all the girls think you are." Natari said. She was back in that stance. "Use your Sharingan."

"I don't need it." I said not believing myself.

"All right," she said running toward me. "don't say I didn't warn you."

I waited until she was at the right distance before I did it. It was a technique Father had taught me for some reason. I turned my foot and took off as fast as I could. I was behind Natari in an instant and I knew to her and everyone watching that it looked as if I'd disappeared.

Natari stopped. "What the-" she started but did not finish.

"Behind you." I said and threw a punch.

Got her, I thought to myself as my fist approached her face. Suddenly, Natari reached behind her and caught my fist in her hand.  
"What the hell!" I said as she threw a kick backwards and it caught me in the chest.

I went sailing backwards but I flipped once and landed on my feet.

"Nice trick pal, but the Byukagan gives me nearly a three hundred and sixty degree range of view." Natari smiled. "So striking me from behind won't make a difference."

The next, will be stronger, I thought to myself taking off once again. I was in front of her this time. A knee to the face ought to change her mind, I thought picking up my foot but Natari did something I didn't expect. She began to spin and instantly I was knocked back hard by a whirl of blue chakura. I hit the ground and looked up at the whirlwind of chakura around Natari as she spent around. Her chakura provided cover for her. There was no way I could get near her if she did that.

Natari stopped spinning and grinned. "Told you." she said grinning. "That's my Kaiten. I release chakura from my body spinning at high rate of speed creating the ultimate defense from techniques such as that."

I glared at her and got to my feet. This is exactly what I thought it was going to be like. Well if that technique isn't going to work, then it seems that I have no choice.

"I still won't use the Sharingan against you, Natari." I said smiling. "at least not yet. I'll share with you a secret technique handed down to me by my mother's side of the family."

"W-what?" asked Natari looking at me with slight surprise. "Your mother's?"

"That's right." I said and I began to focus on all the chi I had in my body. It wasn't an easy task to pull off but it was definitely going to help me against her hand to hand combat defense. I would have to thank Gaara personally for this, I thought focusing on the sand beneath the grass.

"Whatever it is you're planning, it's not going to work!" she said coming at me full speed.

"Telesiezu!" I said and the sand exploded upward and landed on the ground.

Natari threw a punch as I focused on the sand. Immediately, the sand shot up from the ground and absorbed her punch. She then tried a kick and that too was blocked by the sand. In her frustration, Natari began throwing several combinations of kicks and punches but still the sand reached up to protect me each time.

"What the hell is that!" Natari asked angrily flipping backwards to a safe distance. "I can't land a single hit!"

"The Telesiezu technique is a blood limit handed down on my mother's side of the family. It allows me to control practically anything I want with my mind; in this case, it's the sand." I explained folding my arms. "Yes, it does mean I have two blood limits within me, Natari. So again, I'll say it: I don't need the Sharingan to beat you."

Natari clutched a fist and grunted. I was beginning to get to her.

"No matter how good you're hand to hand combat is, if it can't hit me, what's the point?" I said smiling as the sand wafted in the air around me. "But me on the other hand, I can attack as well as defend!"

As I said that, I pushed the sand forward with my mind and it shot straight toward Natari in a wave similar to Gaara's. Natari flipped away as the sand crashed into the ground where she'd once stood but I kept it up. As soon as she landed, the sand was among her again. Over and over, she barely dodged the sand, leaping away just in time. Suddenly, the sand wafting around me moved over and blocked my chest area. Surprised, I look down to see several darts embedded into the grains. I looked up at Natari in shock.

I watched amazed as she dodged the sand acrobatically. She was still able to fling weapons at me under the pressure she was in, I thought to myself impressed as a pair f ninja stars were caught by my sand

"Come on, Koharu." Natari said dodging the sad again. "Stop hiding behind the sand and fight me!"

I smiled in reply.. "I won't be hiding for much longer." I said smartly. "You'll tire out eventually."

I frowned in surprise. I could've sworn I saw Natari smirk before narrowly escaping another attack from the sand. What was that about, I though to myself.

Suddenly, I felt something hit me hard on the side of my face. The force of it sent me skidding across the grass in pain. I rolled to a stop in surprise and looked up to see that there were two Natari.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" the Natari furthest from me asked smirking. "The Kage Bushin no-jutsu technique was taught to me by my father."

I gritted my teeth and saw that my sand had fallen lifeless to the ground. The Telesiezu technique was broken.

"So I suggest you use your Sharingan now because it's your only chance of even thinking about beating me." Natari said and suddenly, there were dozens more of her.

How had she created the one who'd hit me without notice? I stood to my feet annoyed. She must've done it while dodging my sand. Throwing weapons and performing ninjutsu while under fierce attack. Natari, I thought to myself making a quick series of five hand seals. You truly are remarkable.

All the Natari began rushing toward me as I placed a curled hand to my mouth. "Fireball!" I said and blew through the hole created by my fingers and palm.

From the other end exploded a large flame catching hold of several Natari who were unlucky enough to be in it's path. The Natari who were caught by the fire exploded into small clouds of smoke and disappeared.

"That should take care of her clones, I thought putting my hand down.  
As the fire cleared, the original Natari leapt through the remaining flames and began attacking me.

Surprised, I began blocking and countering her attacks. She too, was dodging and blocking my attacks as well. Then, suddenly, she broke through and began landing hits.

I was struck twice in the face before being kicked to the side.

Damn, she's fast, I thought rolling to my feet. I had to stay away from her. She was too powerful up close.

"Please Koharu," Natari said suddenly and she stood up from her stance. "please use your Sharingan. I want to fight you at your best."

I looked back at her shock. She was right, I realized getting to my feet. "Besides, it was the only way I could keep up I could keep up with her. And also, using the Sharingan opened up more ninjutsu skills that I could use only when aided by the Sharingan.

I smiled. "Okay, fine." I said releasing my Sharingan and everything slowed down. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm ready!" Natari exclaimed rushing at me and I smirked. The Sharingan was helping me out a lot. Her movements were much slower than before.

"Now with the Sharingan, I can use this." I said making hand seals. "Escape by Air."

Instantly, I was carried away by the current of the wind. My body becoming one with the air molecules that carried me to my position of desire.

I appeared beside her and threw a knee to her head. I smiled as my attack connected and she was knocked off balance. She went skidding through the grass and she rolled to her feet.

"So fast." she murmured to herself.

"I don't care how many degrees around your Byukagan lets you see." I said folding my arms. "When traveling by air, I'm too fast for anything to even get a glimpse of. It's like I'm teleporting."

I let the current take me again and I was in her face before even I could blink. I gave her a quick combo and finished it off with a palmed punch to her chest. She went flying backwards and hit the ground hard.

I watched as she got her feet glaring at me. You may be better than me at hand to hand combat, Natari, I thought to myself. But if I'm too fast for you to even follow then there's nothing you can do.

Suddenly, and abruptly, my view of Natari was blocked by a man.

"What the -" I started looking up to see who it was.

I stumbled backwards in surprise to see Father there looking angry. I immediately let the Sharingan go and took a step back.

"Koharu, what are you doing!" he erupted in a whisper. "First day here and already you're fighting!"

"No, Father." I said quickly. " We were training."

Father raised a brow. "That was some pretty intensive training, don't you think?" he asked folding his arms.

"I - it got a little out of -" I started but stopped short. I looked up at Father. "You were watching us the whole time?"

Father nodded frowning. "The whole thing. Naruto and I were going to introduce you to each other but we find the two of you fighting like you were mortal enemies!" he said and his voice raised a bit.  
I shrunk down. "S-sorry, Father." I said looking down at the ground. "It won't happen again."

"Listen, Koharu." said Father taking a knee. "I don't want you fighting unless I approve it, and you know exactly why."

I nodded. I understood why he would say that. Every since I was little when father and I would train strenuously, I would grow stronger. Too strong. It was as if I'd trained for a month nonstop. My improvement after strenuous fights and training were phenomenal.

"It's because you're an Uchiha." people would always say but Father knew. For some reason, I inherited a gift that not too many people had. It was as if there was no limit to how strong I could be with the right training and ultimately, it was my plan when I stood face to face with Itachi.

Father put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's get something to eat." he said smiling. "I'm sure Naruto's pretty hungry."

My stomach suddenly gurgled with hunger. That's right. We hadn't eaten in nearly a whole day. All the excitement of coming to Konoha had put my hunger aside. I smiled. "Lets go." I said and together we turned to face Naruto who was whispering in Natari's ear.

He saw us looking at them and jumped up. "Hey ready to go!" he asked rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin.

Father frowned with interest. "What was all that about?" he asked folding his arms.

Naruto laughed. "Nothing just telling her about her cousin is all and his birthday next week." he said quickly.

"Yeah right." Father muttered. "You ready?"

Naruto rubbed his stomach. "I thought you'd never ask."

_Chapter Four_

"Can I have another bowl, please?" I ask holding up my empty dish.

"Goodness, Koharu." smiled Hinata taking the bowl kindly. "That's your third bowl!"

Hinata, I learned very quickly, was a very nice woman and Natari's mother. They had the same clear blue eyes that I found rather cool looking. I knew immediately that is was through her that Natari had gained the ability to use her Byukagan technique.

"Koharu, don't be greedy." Father said biting into some pork.

Hinata smiled. "Oh, it's okay." she said filling my empty bowl. "There's plenty."

Natari sighed spinning a fork between her fingers. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." she said looking up at the ceiling. "Finally, I'm graduating from the academy."

"At least you don't have to worry like your father did." said Hinata. "He almost didn't graduate. In fact he was the worst in the class."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he began to cough on his soup. "H-hey, lets leave the past in the past." he said defensively. "What matters now is the present and in the present, I'm an elite ninja! A jounin."

"Who was the best, Mom?" asked Natari.

Hinata looked over at Father and smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke." she said and Natari looked over at him.

"Really!" asked Natari. She turned to Naruto. "Hey, you told me that -"

"Well look at the time!" said Naruto getting to his feet interrupting Natari. "Natari, you should go to sleep. You've got a busy day tomorrow."

"He's right." said Father looking to me. "Get some sleep, Koharu. I know we haven't gotten a lot lately."

I nodded finishing off the rest of the food that was in my bowl. "Thank you for the food." I said smiling to Hinata. "It was very delicious."

I stood to my feet as did Natari. "Well let's go Koharu, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." she said pushing in her chair.

I nodded and began to followed Natari away from the dining area of their house. She led me down a hallway to a door at the very end. She pushed it open and walked in with me on her heels. She flipped on a light switch illuminating the room so that we could see. It was pretty clean and welcoming. On the floor were two beds that looked just as inviting and it made my eyes tired just staring at it.

"Well, here you go." Natari said yawning. "Be ready to go in the morning and we'll go to school tomorrow together."

I nodded. "All right," I said looking the room over some more. "I'll see you then."

Natari turned and began to make her way to the door but I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Natari?" I said and she stopped. She looked at me with a raised brow. "I enjoyed fighting with you today. You're strong and show potential. I like that."

To my surprise, Natari blushed. "U-uh, thanks." she stumbled over her words.

"Well, good night." I said waving her out of the door.

Natari stared at me as I slid under the covers of the bed nearest me. "Y-yeah, good night." she said closing the door behind her.

It felt as if I'd barely closed my eyes before Natari was shaking awake. "Hey, get up!" she said tapping me on the forehead.

I winced and slowly opened my eyes. "Huh? W-what?" I said drowsily. "What is it?"

"We're going to be late because of you, that's what it is!" Natari exclaimed pushing me heavily with her foot and I rolled off of the bed. "Get up!"

It took a second for me to remember where I was. It didn't take long for all the memories to come flooding back to me. "Aw, damn." I said jumping to my feet. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I rushed to put on my shoes.

"Well I thought you were a responsible, disciplined ninja, so I trusted you to wake up on time!" Natari shot back. "That was a mistake!"

I frowned. "Well you try traveling night and day everyday with only a couple hours of sleep each night and see how well you do!" I retaliated.

"Come on!" Natari rushed pushing the matter aside. She pushed me out of the door as I hurried to push my hair down.

"Sorry, Mrs. Uzamaki." I said squeezing by Natari's mother as we made our way passed her.

"You two don't want breakfast?" she called after us.

"No Mom, we're late." Natari called over her shoulder. "Sorry."

Natari closed the front door behind her and took off at a dead sprint. I hurried after her trying to sling my weapons pouch around my leg.  
"We've got only five minutes until they start the final exam." she said and if it were any possible, she seemed to speed up more. "We're not going to make it."

I grinned mischievously as I used my Sharingan. "Not if I can help it." I said making hand seals. Natari looked behind her with interest as I grabbed hold of her hand. "Escape by Air."

Before I knew it, we, were traveling faster than my eye could follow. The ground seemed like a dark blur beneath us as Natari let out a startled yelp. If I remember correctly, I thought making a left turn, the academy was this way.

I stopped as I caught sight of the school and gripped Natari's hand. I had to pull hard as her body was still moving forward. I let the Sharingan go and started toward the academy. Natari stumbled back and forth dizzily before starting forward.  
"W-warn me the next time you plan on doing that." she said holding her stomach.

I led the way into the building down the familiar hallway that Shikamaru had took me down yesterday. I pulled open the door on the left and Natari rushed in before I could.

Instructor Sakura looked at us stunned as we entered the classroom and the class eyed us with interest.

"I knew they'd show up." said someone in the front row.

"Nice fight yesterday, that was nice!" shouted someone and I tried hard not to look at anyone.

"Sorry, Instructor Sakura." said Natari as we sat down in our seats. "We were held up with matters at home.

"Home?" said a tall boy behind us. "You two live in the same house?"

I scratched my head and then folded my arms. "I-it's only temporary." said Natari over her shoulder.

"Why does he get to live with you?" said a girl wearing dark sunglasses. She sounded somewhat jealous.

Natari's eyes grew wide. "Because our fathers are friends and - I don't care!" she said, her face flushing a bright red. "He could stay with you for all I care. He doesn't know when to get up anyway."

I frowned in response. "Well if it wasn't for me, you'd be late." I said looking at her.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to worry about being late in the first place." Natari replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, everyone." Instructor Sakura said waving her hands. "No one's late, we were just about to begin the final exam just as soon as soon as the other instructor comes."

At that exact moment, the door of the classroom opened and in walked round face man with weird brown hair.

"Ah, Instructor Konohamaru." said Instructor Sakura. "We were just waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm late." he grinned and I was immediately reminded of Naruto. "Got held up with matters with the Hokage."

"It's no problem." Instructor Sakura said and they took a seat together at a large desk in front of the classroom. "Okay the final exam is going to be different this year."

There was a sudden explosion of murmuring among the classroom. "Different? But we've been studying the clone jutsu." said the tall boy behind us.

"Well considering the fact that most of you failed the written part of the final exam last week, only nine of you are graduating." said Instructor Konohamaru.

I frowned in confusion but Instructor Sakura must've noticed it because she spoke immediately. "And that includes you, Koharu." she said quickly and I sighed with relief.

"So what's this final exam going to be on?" said Natari twirling a pencil between her fingers.

"Well since so little of you graduated, we have on idea how to place you in your groups of three when you graduate." said Instructor Sakura sighing. "So what the Hokage herself has declared is that you combat one another and we see how skilled you all are. Depending on your abilities is how we'll place you in your groups."

"Combat?" exclaimed a girl on the far side of the class room. "That's not fair!"

"You are a ninja." said Instructor Konohamaru lacing his fingers together. "Please act like it."

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" said the tall kid behind us. "How will we be picked to fight? I want Natari!"

"Please, Gai." Natari said rolling her eyes. "For the last time, you can't beat me."

"How you'll be fighting is completely random." Instructor Sakura said nodding her head to a large screen behind the whole class. "The names have already been entered and will appear on the screen when it is electronically chosen."

"I wouldn't mind getting you either, Uchiha." said the tall kid behind us.

I gritted my teeth. This was bad. Father had just told me yesterday that I should only fight under his consent. If I were to get a strong opponent like Natari, then I'd be risking the threat of becoming stronger again. I could already feel the improvements from yesterday's bout with Natari. I can't fight, I thought to myself dully. Father would kill me if I did. To graduate or not, it was to be under his consent.

I slowly raised my hand as my heart plummeted to the depths of my body. "I'm sorry Instructor Sakura, but I'm going to have to withdraw from the final exam." I said slowly and there were gasps all throughout the class room.

I bit my lip and tried to avoid Natari's surprised gaze at me. "Koharu, w-what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper. "Are you crazy or something? Maybe you should've eaten breakfast after all."

"Koharu? But why?" asked Instructor Sakura looking at me with concern.

"I-I just can't." I said trying to sound as casual as possible. "I'm sorry. Maybe someone else who was close to passing on the written exam could take my place."

"I like that idea!" shouted a voice near the front. "Instructor, I was two points away from passing! Can't you let me compete? I'll fight Natari if the new guy is afraid."

I sighed. I can't believe I did that. But Father's words were clear. I wasn't to fight unless he authorized it. At that moment, the door to the classroom opened yet again and this time I was surprise to see that Father entered quickly followed by Naruto and Hinata.

"Sorry to interrupt, Instructor." said Father kindly and Instructor Sakura blushed deeply. "But may I speak with Koharu, please?"

"O-oh, yes, of course." Instructor Sakura stumbled over her words and Father nodded to her as he passed by her.

I stood to my feet as he walked up to me. "Father, I refused to graduate because they wanted me to fight -" I tried to explain but he leaned passed my shoulder and began whispering into my ear.

"Fight." he said and leaned back staring at me in my eyes. They were kind and inviting. "Good luck." He mouthed before turning around toward Naruto and Hinata.

"Thank you, Instructor." he said making his way to the door.

The door closed behind the three of them and the room fell silent with every eye on me.  
"I'm sorry, Instructor, but I would like to take back my statement and compete." I said sitting down.

"You better have." Natari said resting her chin in her hand.

"Great, so without further ado, we will now begin the randomized drawing of the bouts." said Instructor Konohamaru clasping his hands together. He pushed a button on the desk and the screen suddenly flared to life.

"Wait Instructor!" said the girl called Kira standing to her feet. "You said only nine of us are graduating but if we fight each other one on one, then there would be an odd ninja out."

"I'm glad that you caught that, Kira." said Instructor Sakura. "But we've already set it for the last match to be a three way match."

"Three way match?" I asked myself. "That would be kind of fun."

"It's destined!" said Gai placing a hand on mine and Natari's shoulders. "We're going to fight in that three way match.

My heart began to pound. What if I got Natari? I thought suddenly. I've grown much stronger since yesterday. I didn't want to embarrass her or she'd realize my secret.

Everyone's eyes were on the screen now as the names of the nine ninja began phasing in and out of the screen so fast that you could hardly follow. My heart thudded through my chest. If I didn't get Natari, then I'd have nothing to worry about but if I did, then it'd be a whole lot of explaining.

Then, the names on the screen stopped flashing leaving two, to be read on the screen.

"YYYEEESSS!" shouted the tall boy behind Natari and I and he leapt on top of his desk. "Well it isn't the three way match but at least I get one of you!"

"Oh, great." mumbled Natari with a sigh. "It just had to be me."

Uzamaki Natari vs. Rock Gai. I looked at the screen with great relief. She would be fighting first and not against me. It was truly a blessing.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Natari getting to her feet. She was looking at me with inquisition.

"Uh - nothing." I said rubbing the back of my head with a nervous grin. "I'm just happy you've got an easy opponent.

Natari cocked a brow. "You're weird, Uchiha." she said heading down to the front of the classroom.

Gai followed her nearly bounding with every step he took. He sure is excited, I thought to myself watching as the instructors explained the rules. Was he as good as he boasted to be?

"Now, this not a life or death thing. We are merely testing your capabilities as young ninjas to help decide what groups to place you in when you do your missions for the village." said Instructor Sakura.

"LETS DO THIS!" Gai exclaimed clenching a fist.

"So anxious to hit a girl?" called out a boy in front of the classroom.

Gai turned around with extreme shock on his face. "Y-you know just as well as I do that Natari's no girl!" he exploded defensively. "She's a -"

"I'm a what!" Natari cut him off loudly.

Gai spun on his heel to face Natari and waved his hands in front of him in defense. "H-hold on - I mean you're a very talented ninja who fights just as well as any male ninja."

"That's what I thought." Natari said folding her arms.

"All right, calm down everyone." Instructor Sakura said sternly. "Are the two of you ready?"

"YEAH!" erupted Gai throwing a fist into the air. His eyes burned with fire and determination.

"I suppose." said Natari casually looking at her fingers. She seemed more interested in what was under her fingernails than fighting Gai.

"Would all contestants follow us, please?" asked Instructor Konohamaru and I stood to my feet as did the six others who were graduating.

"Hey!" said a student in the back standing to her feet. "What are we suppose to do!"

"You didn't pass, so I suggest you all start studying for the next graduating class." said Instructor Sakura pointing a finger at her. "Honestly, I'm not that bad of an Instructor…"

I shoved my hands into my pockets as we all followed the two instructors out of the classroom and down the hall. It was an eerie silence looming over us as we made our way down the empty corridors of the academy. This was the furthest I'd ever been into the school, I realized as we made our way down yet another hallway. It certainly was big.

"Right here." said Instructor Konohamaru pulling open a door and we all filed through after each other.

Inside, it was a large room made completely of cement with a large balcony surrounding the whole sight. There wasn't too much else to look at besides that. There were no windows or doors besides the one we'd come through. Up above, high on the wall, there was another large screen like the one in the classroom. Displayed on it was: Uzamaki Natari vs. Rock Gai.

"Would all contestants who are not fighting at the moment please go up to the balcony?" asked Instructor Sakura kindly and obediently, we all made our way toward a lone staircase leading upward.   
As I walked passed Natari, I couldn't help but say something to her. "Do your best." I whispered as I walked passed her.

"No sweat." she called after me.

Somehow as I climbed the stairs up to the balcony surrounding the room, I became nervous and excited for Natari. I hope she wins, I thought to myself climbing the last stair. No, she'll win. I've fought against her. She's well capable enough of beating this Rock Gai person.

I looked down at the tall, dark haired kid. He had unusually strange eyes and bushy eyebrows. He did somehow look as if he were a formidable opponent.

"We will begin the fight." began Instructor Konohamaru. "After that, it is up to you what skills you use. If we feel that the fight is too dangerous, we will stop it immediately."

Natari and Gai nodded in unison. They looked as if they were taking directions from Instructor Konohamaru.

"Get to your places, please." said Instructor Sakura stepping to the side as Instructor Konohamaru moved away from the center of the room.

Natari took the left, and Gai, the right. Gai immediately took a fighting stance and grinned with a bright fire burning in his eyes. Natari sighed and put her hands on her hips in a bored-like manner.

"This should be interesting." said a boy standing next to me.

"Yes," said a girl on the other side of me. She was the girl from yesterday with the puppy, I realized. "Gai has been training hard night and day for this."

I raised a brow with interest. "Do you think he has a chance to beat Natari?" I asked suddenly.

The girl with the puppy side-stepped so quickly toward me that I nearly fell into the boy beside me. "Are you actually talking to me?" she asked flushing. "W-well I don't know. Natari's pretty strong but with the training Gai has put himself through, anything's possible."

I folded my arms and watched down below with anticipation.

"My name's Kira by the way." she said sticking out a hand blocking my view.

"K-Koharu." I said taking her hand in mine. I shook it once and released it uneasily.

"You sure do have a way with the ladies, Koharu." said the boy grinning as Kira stared at her hand in disbelief. "Why don't you help me out with some tips?"

I rubbed the back of my head in surprise. "Huh? W-what?" I asked looking at him.

He stuck out his hand. "Mizuko." he said. "My specialty's water."

"Koharu." I said taking his hand as well. "I guess my specialty's the Sharingan."

"Nice." he said nodding his head. "Can't wait to see that in action."

"Shut up, Mizuko." Kira said leaning forward on the rail with anticipation. "They're starting."

I looked down to see Gai start off toward Natari at a dead sprint, flinging kunai knives and shuriken at her as he came. Natari pulled out a shuriken of her own and deflected Gai's thrown ones. They fell to the floor harmless as Gai jumped into the air throwing a kick to the side of Natari's head. With swift speed, Natari grabbed Gai's ankle and threw him away from her. Gai flipped and landed on his feet with a grin.

"I expected nothing less from you, Natari." he said coming at her again.

Is he stupid or something? I thought folding my arms across my chest. Doesn't he know that Natari's hand to hand combat, or taijitsu, is too advanced for him to compete with?

I watched expectantly as Gai threw combos at Natari with great speed but Natari blocked and dodged them all. In one swift movement, she grabbed Gai's fist and side-kicked him away from her. Gai flew backwards, again he flipped to land to his feet but Natari was there before he could land on the ground. It was her turn, I thought watching as she threw a few punches and a kick to send Gai skidding across the ground.

"Was all that training for nothing?" asked Kira frowning in disappointment.

Surprisingly, Gai got to his feet with a wide grin. He then moved toward Natari again but there was something different. He was suddenly a little faster. He still charged at Natari with taijitsu and she blocked and countered efficiently.

"Come on, Gai." she said as Gai hit the ground once again. "Stop trying to fight me toe to toe. You know more than anyone that you can't beat me that way."

Gai leapt to his feet still grinning. "It's all apart of the plan, Natari." he said and my eyes grew wide in shock. I saw it. His body, though only for a second, had let off a slight glow of blue light before he began charging Natari again.

"He's using some type of ninjutsu." I said taking a step forward.

"Yes, I saw it too." said Mizuko. "His body. He was glowing."

"What!" asked Kira leaning closer. "I didn't see anything!"

I hoped Natari saw it, I thought gritting my teeth. I got a bad feeling about that glow.

This time, Gai landed a strike to the side of Natari's head and she stumbled to the side. Gai's attacks were much faster. He was stronger too. It had to have been involved with that glow.

Natari blocked the next attack an struck back, this time with a long series of kicks and punches. Each one of her attacks hit their target and Gai was sent flying with a spin only to hit the hard concrete ground with a crash.

Good job, Natari, I thought with a slight smile. That had to have gotten him. At that moment, Gai jumped up from the debris with a grin even wider than the last on his face. His body glowed so quickly that I nearly missed it that time.

How the hell - I thought cutting off my own thought frowning in frustration. It's that glow, it's making him stronger somehow.

Suddenly, he was gone, so fast that even I couldn't follow where he went. I searched wildly around the ground for any place where he could've gone. Natari too was looking around with gritted teeth.

"Sharingan." I whispered and everything slowed down suddenly. I couldn't help it. How was it that this guy was this fast!

I scanned the ground near Natari with my Sharingan to find a shadowed form of Gai. He was moving extremely fast, nearly as fast as if he were using the Escape by Air technique. But that was impossible. Escape by Air was faster than that, I reminded myself. Still however, I thought biting my lip. He was still unbelievably fast.

"He's going to hit her." I said before I can stop myself.

"What? How do you -" started Mizuko but at that moment Natari was suddenly sent flying across the room. She sped through the air until finally stopped by crashing into the wall.

"Holy crap!" Mizuko exclaimed nearly falling over the edge of the railing of the balcony in his surprise. He looked at me wild-eyed. "Man, I've got to get me a pair those eyes of yours." he said looking back at the fight.

Natari fell from the wall to her knees in pain. She barely had enough time to take a breath before Gai was there in her face. He picked her up by the scuff of her shirt. Natari grabbed hold of his wrist and threw a punch hitting Gai square in the face. I expected Gai to fall backwards but he looked as if he barely felt it.

"What the hell is he on!" Kira exclaimed wildly.

With his free hand, Gai threw a punch to Natari's face sending her back across the room to the other side but this time he disappeared after his attack. I watched with the aid of my Sharingan, as Gai attacked Natari as she sped through the air.

He's too fast. How did he become like that? I gripped the railing of the balcony and gritted my teeth and tried to think. In the beginning, Natari was having no problem with Gai but as the fight went on, Gai became stronger after his body glowed. It had to be it, I thought to myself shaking my head. It had to be that every time Natari attacked Gai, he would become stronger with the aid of that glow. What a powerful ninjutsu. Who was this Gai?

Natari hit the ground and rolled to a stop in a crumpled heap. She didn't move. Natari's body was badly beaten and scratched as she lay motionless on the concrete ground. My heart began to race as Instructor Sakura started to walk forward with her hand raised in the air.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to can-" she started but suddenly and without warning, Natari exploded into a cloud of smoke revealing two stumps of wood where she was lying.

"W-what the-" exclaimed Gai wildly looking around.

"The substitution art." I said quietly with a smile. "Great job."

Out of nowhere several Natari leaped at Gai with fists raised. She was going to pummel him, I thought folding my arms with satisfaction. But Gai was quick in his actions. From his weapons pouch, he pulled free several shuriken and threw them accurately at all the Natari. Each shuriken hit it's target and all the Natari exploded into clouds of smoke.

"Nice try, Natari." said Gai frowning.

But suddenly, there was another Natari directly in front of him. She was in a stance that I'd never seen. "You fell for my distractions.'' she said and at that, she began to attack but not with fists. She used her index fingers and middle fingers to strike different parts of Gai's body. Several times she hit him and I noticed that her points of attack were carefully chosen.

Gai stumbled backward and coughed a small amount of blood. "W-what'd you do to me?" he asked falling to a knee.

"Along with my Byukagan giving me a nearly limitless degree of sight, it also allows me to locate the chakura holes on my opponent." she said breathing heavily.

"Chakura holes?" Gai asked struggling to stand to his feet.

"They can't be seen by the normal eye but they are small holes all over your body in which the chakura you have escapes from." Natari said raising a finger. "With a special taijitsu taught to me by my mother and uncle, I can either close or open the chakura holes of my opponent."

"Whoa." I said gripping the rail with excitement. "How come she didn't try to use that against me?"

"She probably would have, if not for your fathers showing up and ruining everything." said Mizuko with a shrug.

"I lured you into a trap to get close to you. In doing that, I could close your chakura holes so that you can't use that jutsu of yours." Natari continued. "Now that you can't use chakura, you are pretty much a normal person."

Gai gritted his teeth trying to get to his feet but only fell to the ground to his hands and knees. He suddenly smiled as he looked up at Natari. "You never cease to amaze me." he said coughing and I almost felt sorry for him. "No matter what, I'll someday beat you." And with that, he fell weakly to the ground defeated and Natari sighed with relief as she released her Byukagan.

_Chapter Five_

Two fights had passed uneventfully since Natari's fight with Gai and I had still not entered the arena to test my skills against an opponent. Kira, however, had manage to display some skill and potential in her fight even without the use of her puppy. She'd stated before the match that it was at the vet with illness. Besides that, the other fights hadn't shown anything too significant. They'd used basic skills that were taught through the academy and hadn't shown too much of a threat of a challenge at all. If I'd have gone up against them, it would've definitely been a one-sided match. It then occurred to me that I would also be in the three way match. I stared at my two opponents where they stood.

First, it would be Mizuko. He seemed like a really nice guy but at the same time, there was something about him that gave me interest. I had to keep in mind that he said that his specialty was water. The next, I thought glaring across the balcony at a shorter boy with dark hair and eyes. He hadn't moved from that spot since we got here and hadn't spoken a word either. He'd watched all the fights emotionless and dead. It seemed that nothing impressed him. I folded my arms. Well those last couple of fights were kind of boring but at least, he should've shown some interest in Natari's fight with Gai.

"That's Hitoshi Imichi." said Kira noticing my glances. "He's new to our village too. His village was destroyed late last year and he's found a home here."

"He's cute." said Natari suddenly with a shrug. "Too bad he doesn't speak much."

Somehow, I was taken back by her comment. Not that I was jealous or anything, it was just that I'd never thought Natari to think of someone as cute. Wasn't she, after all, a girl?

At that moment, the screen up above began flashing the names of the final competitors and I gritted my teeth with anticipation. This was is it, I thought beginning to make my way down to the floor. I'd rather take out Imichi first so that there'd be no surprises. He was like a mystery and there was something about him that made him seemed as if he'd be a formidable opponent. I was at the final stair when the screen displayed our names in large black letters. Yumora Mizuko vs. Uchiha Koharu vs. Hitoshi Imichi.

Mizuko had leapt over the railing and landed elegantly on the concrete floor in front of us. Imichi had disappeared from where he was standing. Where did he go, I thought to myself looking around. I know he isn't running!

At that moment, Imichi began phasing upward through the concrete ground as if he were not at all solid. He had his arms crossed as his feet appeared on the ground. He gave me a quick glance before changing his attention to Instructor Konohamaru.

Showoff, I thought to myself crossing my arms and trying not to look impressed.

"All right, you are the unlucky three to be chosen to fight in the three way. You can blame your classmates for that." Instructor Konohamaru began saying. "May we remind you that if we see anything too dangerous, we will immediately stop the fight and it will effect which group you'll be placed in."

I sighed. Come on, we know. Let's just start this match already.

"So without further hold up," said Instructor Konohamaru raising his hand. "begin!"

Immediately I started forward to where Imichi stood while Mizuko began doing hand seals.

Damn, I thought looking out of the corner of my eye. What's he planning already!

Imichi began throwing a number of shuriken at me and I leapt into the air to avoid them. I reached down into my weapons pouch and began slinging kunai knives at him in return.

"Storm of a Thousand Deaths!" said Mizuko finishing his last hand seal and suddenly, dark clouds began to form below the surface of the concrete ceiling.

Imichi pulled out a kunai knife and blocked the ones I'd thrown at him. Come down, I began a fierce string of attacks using the best taijitsu I could come up with. I quickly found that Imichi was as good as he looked. He had easily stopped my attacks and began countering with quick speed. It took some effort but I managed to stop his attacks as well.

"Don't you two ignore me!" shouted Mizuko suddenly and immediately, I felt a hard punch on my cheek.

At that moment, I saw that Imichi too was stricken on his cheek and we both went flying in the same direction. We sped to the wall and I had to flip and skid to a halt on my feet to avoid getting thrown into it. I looked back just in time to see that Imichi had phased through the wall to avoid the collision.

I looked over at Mizuko in surprise as he slowly began to ran in the room. He'd punched us both with his fists catching us off guard. Had I underestimated him?

"All right, Mizuko." I said making hand seals. "You want my attention? You got it!"

I made the last hand seal as I focused on Mizuko. "Blades of Chakura." I said and immediately, I began showering Mizuko with waves of sharp sickles of chakura.

I watched as my sickles of chakura ripped at Mizuko and he became blasted away by the force. Suddenly, Mizuko exploded into a wave of water spilling onto the floor.

"What the -!" I exclaimed looking around. "The water clone jutsu!"

I had indeed underestimated Mizuko, I thought looking around. I'm not going to use my Sharingan just yet, however.

Suddenly, I could sense something below me. I looked down just in time to see a fist coming up at me and I leapt into the air to avoid it. Imichi phased up out of the ground toward me in the air. I threw a punch and he blocked it. Before I knew it, we were immersed in mid-air combat. We were higher than the balcony countering each others moves when, out of nowhere, Mizuko appears beside us.

Throwing himself into the action, Mizuko began throwing punches at the both of us and I was forced to block the attacks of him and Imichi. Now was the perfect time, I realized releasing my Sharingan and everything slowed down. I then began making the quick hand seals required for the technique I was going to use.

"Escape by Air." I said and immediately, I let myself be taken away by the wind.

Traveling quickly about the two of them, I began throwing punches and kicks, going from one to the other, back and forth.

Let's see what they do about this, I thought to myself grabbing them both by the scuffs of their shirts. I threw them both downward toward the ground as hard has I could, then immediately began making hand seals. I turned my body upside down and looked up toward the approaching ground. I placed my hand to my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Fireball!" I shouted breathing through my hand.

Fire lashed outward toward Imichi and Mizuko as they fell toward the ground wrapping them with flames. I'm not done yet, I thought using the Escape by Air technique to beat them to the ground. I looked up to see two bodies engulfed in flames. I made more hand seals and focused up at them. "Blades of Chakura!" I shouted and I could feel the chakura lashing up at them in anguish.

I could see their bodies being torn and ripped by my chakura. I sighed with satisfaction as the two bodies hit the ground. I turned away from the bodies and stared focusing on the many concrete on the ground. My plan was almost complete, I thought making another set of hand seals. I was immediately taken to a different location and I concealed myself using basic ninja skills of camouflage. I watched craftily as my copy stood where I was once standing and waited.

"Telesiezu." said the clone and the concrete crashed up from the ground in dozens of large pieces. It began forcing all the cement forward toward a puddle in the far corner, burying it in debris.

Good job. Now for Imichi, I thought looking around. I know he's around here somewhere.

At that moment, the large debris of cement began falling over to reveal Mizuko laying weakly among the wreckage.

"H-how did you know I was here?" he asked weakly.

"Well I knew you weren't going to allow yourself to be hit by that fire but I did know that you'd flee to hiding in a puddle." I had my copy say. "You gave yourself away when you said that water was your specialty and the icing on the cake was the water clone. I know for a fact that if you can create clones made of water, that you can hide in it as well, thus the reason why you made it rain."

Mizuko smiled. "Smart. But how did you know which puddle." he asked.

I had the copy shrug. "Well I thought you'd hide to one that was further away for safety purposes but exactly which one, it was mostly luck." it said rubbing the back of it's head.

"Damn, I good." I whispered to myself with a grin.

Mizuko smiled weakly before falling limp under the debris. I had the clone move over to remove the debris from Mizuko and lay him next to the wall out of the way of anything that could happen between Imichi and I.

I knew perfectly well that if Mizuko didn't allow himself to be burned by that fire, that Imichi didn't either. He was hiding in the walls or the ground somewhere. Possibly even the ceiling. I would just have to use my copy to bait him out.

"Great job, Uchiha!" Natari shouted and clapped. "But you're wasting too much chakura. They can use that to your disadvantage!"  
I lowered my head kind of embarrassed. "Thanks mom." I muttered trying hard to say concealed.

Any moment now, Imichi will strike. I know it. No sooner than thought had passed through my head, did it happen. Out of the ground, the walls and ceiling, Imichi phased from every direction. There had to be at least a hundred of him.

Shit, I thought watching as they all rose slowly out of their areas. I was only planning on one of them. This was bad. My bait meant nothing if he had firepower like this. There was no way to find the real Imichi and attack him. Damn.

My copy looked around surprised and bewildered as a large number of different Imichi jumped on top of him with drawn kunai knives.

"NO!" shouted Natari suddenly gripping the railing.

Somehow, I liked the fact that Natari was worried about me but seriously, I thought rolling my eyes. Did she really think I'd be beaten that way. I grinned performing hand seals. Like hell, I wasn't.

"Escape by Air." I said in a low voice and instantly, I was in the middle of the room making more hand seals. "Fireball!" I shouted aiming at the area where most of the Imichi resided.

Then, I changed my direction of fire watching all the Imichi who were engulfed in fire, burst into clouds of smoke. I disappeared again never staying in one spot in the air for too long. Using the Escape by Air and Fireball technique I was able to clear the whole room of the Imichi imposters in a matter of seconds. I landed on the ground breathing heavily as I watched the last Imichi standing before me.

Damn, I thought trying to catch my breath, that took a lot of chakura. I need to finish this quickly. I flung a kunai knife at Imichi and not to my surprise, he caught it with ease. That was all the time I needed. The Escape by Air technique was getting a workout this fight, I thought disappearing with the wind and reappearing behind Imichi. I threw a kick and it sent him flying across the room skidding on the ground as he went.

It's probably a substitute, I thought landing on the ground heavily. If so, then I should prepare. I made two quick hand seals and once again, I made a copy of myself and became concealed by camouflage in a corner. That's it. I thought to myself struggling to hold onto the Sharingan. I'm nearly out of chakura.

I watched with gritted teeth and frustration as the Imichi that hit the ground disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well. Immediately following that, a pair of hands phased through the ground and grabbed my copy around the ankles. From the ceiling, phased yet another Imichi with a shuriken twirling about in his hand.

Time to use that technique, I thought disappearing as Imichi struck my copy with the large twirling shuriken. I got there just as my copy was cut in two. Balling my fist up and sticking out my index and middle finger tightly together, I focused my remaining chakura at the tips of them. A spark of yellow light flickered to life above them and I brought my fingers down diagonally like a sword at the Imichi who'd just destroyed my copy.

Please be the real one, I thought watching as a thin stream of yellow chakura lashed out at Imichi across his chest. Caught by surprise, Imichi was thrown back, his clothes ripping open where the blade of chakura had hit him. Imichi tumbled backward on the ground until he rolled to a stop. I fell weakly to a knee hoping not to see him burst into a cloud of smoke. Imichi struggled momentarily before falling limp to the ground and I smiled lightly in happiness. I had done it. Imichi was-

"Take this!" shouted a voice as the Imichi on the ground exploded on the ground into a stack of logs. I felt a knee hit me7 hard square in the face and I was sent flying backwards.

This couldn't be! I thought as I traveled freely through the air. I could taste blood in my mouth. How did he have so much chakura to create so many duplicates of himself and still have the energy to fight? I hit the ground and tried to get to my feet but my strength wouldn't have it. I lay face down on the cement as the Sharingan faded from my eyes. I clenched my fist weakly. No, I'm not done.

"Good one, Imichi." I said struggling with all my might just to get to my knees.

Imichi was breathing heavily and I noticed his legs wobbling. He was struggling just to stay on his feet as well.

To my luck, Imichi fell to his knees weakly but tried to get back to his feet. He couldn't. We both sat there on our knees staring at each other. Our bruises and scratches kin to one another in the same fight. I tried again to get to my feet but my quads were dead. The room was teeter-tottering in and out of vision.  
If I passed out, Imichi would be declared the winner. Let him fall over first, I told myself studying him.

It was at that moment, that Instructor Sakura walked forward with a raised hand. Surely she was going to end the match in my favor seeing as I did the most - well, impressive job here.

"I declare this match a draw on account of either opponent's inability to continue." she said staring at me sadly.

A draw? I thought falling onto my hands. Well, I guess it's better than a loss. Natari was suddenly by my side helping me to my feet.

"Come on, Uchiha." she said putting her weight under me. "If you wouldn't have shown off so much, maybe you would have won."

I grinned weakly. "I-is that your way of saying you were impressed by my skills and that I did a good job?" I asked.

Natari blushed a light shade of pink. "Maybe." she shrugged as Instructor Sakura came over to me.

She stared at us for a long moment, more specifically at me. A slight tear came to her eyes as she placed a hand on the top of my head. "Be still, Sasuke." she whispered.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Instructor Sakura, this is Koharu." Natari said readjusting me on herself.

Instructor Sakura didn't seem to hear her at first but a moment later she jumped lightly and gave a nervous giggle. "O-of course you are." she pushing her hand through my hair. It felt strangely comfortable, almost mother-like. "I apologize, Koharu. Please be still."

A strange light dimmed a shade of green underneath her palm on the top of my head and I could instantly feel my strength coming back. She was healing me, I realized. How cool was that! I really liked Instructor Sakura despite the strange way she'd look at me all the time. I guess maybe Father and her had a close relationship together when they were young. Maybe they were lovers? I shook the thought from my head. No, of course not. Father didn't seem like a lover back when he was my age. He was fighter now and always.

"All done." Instructor Sakura smiled at me. She turned to Natari. "Your turn."

"I-it's fine, Instructor." Natari said letting me support myself on my own. "I'm a fast healer, see?"

Natari lifted up her arm to show Instructor Sakura a wound that was slowly closing on its own. Instructor Sakura stared at it for a moment before she gave it a strange smile.  
"Still," she said placing a hand through Natari's long streaks of blonde hair. "this will return your strength, not just heal your wounds."

The strange green light appeared again from underneath her palm and I could see Natari's wounds closing at a faster pace.

"Instructor, how are you doing that?" I asked interested. If someone could do that in a battle, they'd be invincible.

"I trained as a Healer for a time. I use my own chakura sort of like a catalyst to speed up mitosis, which is cell regeneration, in the body." Instructor Sakura said with a kind smile. "It takes forever to learn and consumes a lot of chakura but it's worth saving a comrade's life any day."

I nodded with agreement and I looked over to see that Instructor Konohamaru had just finished healing Mizuko. "Okay everyone. Gather around so you can figure out what groups you are in." he said walking to the center of the room and everyone closed in.

Suddenly and without warning, Imichi placed a hand out in front of me and stared at it in surprise. "Good fight, Koharu." he said. "I will train harder so that the next time we meet, a victor will be decided."

I took his hand with a kind smile. "And I will do the same." I said. Little do you know though, that I'm probably two or three times stronger than I was before our fight now that Instructor Sakura has healed me, I thought biting my lip in thought.

Why couldn't I just progress like a normal person? I thought clenching a fist. I would never be able to enjoy a good fight without the fear of becoming unreasonably powerful. I couldn't see a society like that where someone existed. It just wasn't possible. The balance of everything would be thrown off.

"Group one." started Instructor Konohamaru disrupting my thoughts. "Will be Kira, Imichi and Gai.

I looked at the three of them. That's one good team, I thought eyeing them. The three of them were all decent fighters. Even Kira would be efficient if her main weapon wasn't at the vet.

"Group two will be Natari, Koharu and Mizuko." Instructor Konohamaru said eyeing the three of us.

I get to be in the same group as Natari! Hell, I wasn't complaining. Mizuko wasn't half bad either. We had a strong and well balanced team. But what about team three?

"Well it's obvious that you three are the remaining team." said Instructor Konohamaru looking at the three whose fights weren't all that interesting. From the looks of it, they didn't look at all pleased with the results.

"Hey, what's the deal?" said one of them. "All the stronger graduates are in two groups!"

Instructor Konohamaru raised a hand. "These were not my decision but by that of Mistress Hokage." he said jabbing a thumb up at the railing of the balcony.

"What?" asked Natari frowning in confusion. "You mean she was watching or something?"

"There are small cameras hidden underneath the railing so that proper supervision could occur even while the Hokage isn't here." Instructor Sakura explained. "We're just passing along the message."

"I'm not complaining, right Uchiha?" said Natari giving me a smile.

I returned the smile and nodded. "Right." I said.

"All right, now that everyone's healed, you will all go to meet your senior instructors from now on." said Instructor Sakura. "Group one will report to the fountain in the middle of the schoolyard immediately."

Gai clenched a fist and looked at his newfound teammates. "Lets go!" he said and without further looks at anyone else, he bolted to the door.

"Gai! Wait!" called Instructor Sakura loudly but Gai was gone. She reached deep into one of her pockets and pulled free a hand full of head amulets. Engraved on them was the sign of the Konoha village. "He forgot his head amulet. Please give him his, Imichi." She handed two to Imichi and one to Kira who wrapped it around her waist like a fashion belt.

"How cool." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Imichi tied his around his forehead and headed for the door with Kira tailing him.

"Group two will meet in the fields outside of the village immediately." continued Instructor Sakura handing us each a head amulet.

I eyed it with a fire burning deep down inside of my stomach and tied it around my head. Mizuko tied his around his bicep and shined it.

"Y'know, most people tie those around their head." Natari said as she tied hers around her head.

"And mess up this do?" asked Mizuko jabbing two thumbs up at his hair.

"Why the fields?" I asked myself loudly.  
"I see your point, Koharu." said Mizuko stepping forward. "I'm starving."

"Group three will meet in the Kuzimi's restaurant right in front of the school." Instructor Sakura went on folding her arms across her curved chest. "Everyone got it?"

_Chapter Six_

I sighed with boredom as I leaned against a large rock in the middle of the fields outside of the village. Mizuko paced back and forth muttering to himself and Natari lay down in the grass with her hands behind her head. She was staring up at the thick white clouds in the sky.

"Where the heck is this guy?" asked Mizuko throwing his hands in the air. "It's beet two hours since they told us to come here and yet there's no sign of anyone, anywhere!"

"I don't know but if this is the jounin who's going to be leading us in missions to become ninja, I don't like it." I said crossing my arms in thought. "It's very unprofessional."

"You think so?" asked Natari crossing a leg over the other. "I don't mind, it's kind of nice out here."

"Group three got to meet at Kuzimi's restaurant!" Mizuko grabbed at his stomach. "Whereas we have to meet in the middle of nowhere where the thing closest to being suitable for a meal, has to be skinned!" He pointed hysterically at a wild rabbit running freely through the fields.

"I'm game." said Natari pulling out kunai knife. She spun it around her finger and sighed.

"Aw come guys, it's not that bad." I said trying to find a bright side to this whole thing.

"Yeah," said Natari sitting up to lean against the rock I was on. "you're right."

At that exact moment, mine and Natari's stomachs gurgled loudly with hunger and I clenched a fist.

"Where the heck is this guy!" Natari and I shouted with impatience at the same time.

"Because of you, we had to skip breakfast!" Natari exclaimed with a sigh.

I gritted my teeth. "Well we'd be enjoying a pretty nice lunch right now if it weren't for our irresponsible instructor showing up two hours late!"

"Surely you don't think that badly of me, do you Koharu?" asked a familiar voice suddenly and I jumped forward to see who'd spoken.

My jaw nearly hit the grass as my eyes landed on a tall red-haired man with dark eyes. He carried a gourd on his back, no doubt full of sand. What really surprised me was the Konoha symbol he had on his head amulet tied around his arm.

"See, I knew other people wore it on their arms." Mizuko whispered polishing his head amulet.

"Who are you?" asked Natari standing to her feet.

He didn't answer her immediately. He gave her a long glance before taking a breath. "You can call me Gaara, your new instructor." he said casually.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed wildly. "But you aren't from this village!"

Gaara looked at me, then to the wild rabbit lurking nearby. "Nor are you but yet we both wear the amulet of this village." he said. "Funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

I couldn't let it go however. "But why? How?" I asked walking toward him.

"Well, on our last encounter, I gave a lot of thought to the situation we are up against and I figured it'd be easier to be here early than show up when the action starts. Don't you agree?" he said looking at me. "I'm not exactly on Konoha's list of favorite people."

"So…"

"I explained the situation and they hired me on as a jounin undercover." Gaara shrugged slowly. "Then I get word that I'm to be the instructor of a group of genin so what other choice do I have?"

I smiled. I can't believe this! Gaara was our instructor? It was too good to be true. Not only did I trust him completely, but he was also someone I kind of looked up to. This was great!

"Undercover from what exactly?" asked Natari lowering her eyes in suspicion.

"Top secret, Hokage business." I laughed nervously. "Sorry, Natari."

"Well I'm happy we've all met but can we get something to eat!" exclaimed Mizuko suddenly. "I can feel my stomach eating away at my insides!"

My stomach gurgled hungrily, as did Natari. "Would you lay off the talk about food!" Natari shouted.

"Right," said Gaara turning the opposite direction of the village. "because who needs food when we have a mission to do?"

I frowned. "Mission? Already?" I asked.

Gaara didn't stop. "That's right. Gotta start sometime." he said. He was already a good distance away.

I started after Gaara but stopped to look back the others. "You two coming or what?" I asked continuing forward.

Natari shrugged and followed as Mizuko grabbed a hold of his stomach whining.

"B-but I'm gonna die!" he cried and I heard his stomach growl from where I was. "Oh, this is such bull-"

"Come on, Mizuko!"

The little girl smiled and clapped her hands. "Show me a different one, please!" she begged clasping her hands together hopefully.

"B-but I-" I started and I looked up at Mizuko and Natari. "Guys! A little help!"

"Oh, don't look at us pretty boy." said Natari lounging on a sofa.

"Yeah, she doesn't like us." said Mizuko looking at some paintings on the wall. "We can't help if she thinks you're soooo cute!"

My face flushed a dark scarlet out of anger and embarrassment. "This isn't a joke." I mumbled. "Come on. I've almost used enough chakura for two fights now."

"Oh suck it up." said Mizuko. "Besides, you can't resist those cute round eyes of hers, can you?"

"W-what?" I asked dumbfounded and I looked down at the little girl.  
She poked out her bottom lip and stared up at me with puppy dog-like eyes. She wrapped her arms around my leg. "Please, Koharu." she begged and my insides melted.

"All right, fine." I said making yet another set of hand seals.

I was going to see how she'd react to the substitution jutsu, I thought disappearing leaving a copy of me standing there with the little girl tuckered around my leg. I reappeared next to Mizuko and leaned against the wall. I watched as the copy disappeared leaving the little girl holding onto a log stump.

The little girl jumped up and down with joy and I sighed. "I'm always keep this stump!" she cried happily. She took off down a hallway and into a room.

"I think she's going to go back there and make out with that thing." Natari said watching the girl go.

"NOT FUNNY!" I exclaimed yelling at her.

Mizuko sighed and turned his back on the paintings. "I can't believe our first mission is to baby-sit a little girl." he said scratching his head. "I would have expected something a little less G rated."

"Yeah, what's the deal?" asked Natari looking out the window at Gaara who was standing watch outside. She then looked at me. "You know him, Koharu? How?"

"We did a mission together once." I said. "It was by chance, I guess."

"Cut the bull." said Mizuko stepping forward. "Is this guy strong or what?"

I raised a brow. "Very." I said recalling the time we met in that forest. I couldn't even land a single hit. "And dangerous. Killed two guys easily."

Natari seemed interested. "Really!" she said looking over at me. "Is he stronger than our fathers?"

I frowned in thought. "I say so." I said finally. "Lets just say he's a guy I'd rather want as an ally than an enemy."

"I'll take your word for it." said Mizuko sitting down against the wall. He pat his stomach gingerly. "Well at least the mother was kind enough to let us eat out of her garden while she was gone."

The little girl came marching back into room with a wide smile on her face. "Koharu?" she said walking up to where Mizuko and I were against the wall. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

I scratched my head nervously. "I-I don't think that's a good -"

"HIM teach you?" interrupted Mizuko suddenly. He knelt down in front of her. "Please. He's nothing compared to me. I'm much stronger, I'll teach you."

I watched the little girl's reaction helplessly. I didn't know whether to defend myself or let Mizuko take the reigns of attention. It happened so fast that I had to think about what happened to fully comprehend what'd just went on. In one quick movement, the little girl reached up and slapped Mizuko leaving a red print of her hand on his cheek.

Natari immediately burst into laughter and I stared at Mizuko in shock.

"How dare you speak ill of Koharu?" she said frowning at Mizuko who seemed too stunned to respond. "It's people like you that make me want to fight so that I can stick up for others."

Mizuko clenched his fists and leapt to his feet. "Why you little runt, how dare you!" he shouted angrily. "I was trying to help YOU out!"

By this time, Natari had fallen off of the sofa in laughter and I still didn't know what to do.

"Bully!" accused the little girl pointing a finger at Mizuko.

"I'll stick that finger somewhere you shouldn't know about for another few years, if you don't get it out of my face!" erupted Mizuko his face flushing with anger. "How's that for a bully!"

"Calm down, Mizuko." I said looking up at him. "She's just a little girl."

"You mean a little demon!" Mizuko retorted with steam erupting from the top of his head. "C'mon, let me teach her a lesson!"

"I'm not afraid of you, bully!" the little girl said stepping forward. "My boyfriend, Koharu will protect me from anyone!"

At this Natari was practically laughing tears as my eyes shot wide open in shock.

"B-boyfriend!" I repeated and my body went cold. "What have I done? If her mother were to come back and here her daughter speaking of a boyfriend…" I jumped to my feet. "Hold on for just a second. I'm not your boyfriend, sorry."

"I was right, you do have a way with the ladies." Mizuko smiled widely.  
"Spare me." I said frowning at him. I tuned back to the little girl. "There has obviously been some sort of misunderstanding."

Suddenly, the little girl's round brown eyes filled with tears. She began crying loudly as she turned on her heel. "You're breaking up with me!" she wailed speeding down the hallway. A second later a door slammed and the three of us flinched.

Mizuko looked at me with a smile. "Or maybe you don't have a way with the ladies." he said shrugging.

"We were never together!" I shouted at him.

Natari got up off of the floor and brushed herself off.  
"Where are you going?" asked Mizuko.

Natari didn't look back as she started down the hallway. "I'm going to talk to her. Have a little girl talk, one on one." she said waving a hand in dismissal. "And don't either of you even think of trying to eavesdrop."

Mizuko and I watched her go with raised eyebrows. Go talk to the little girl? About what, I wondered rubbing my chin. It had to be about me, obviously, but what did Natari have to say about me? That was what interested me.

I made a move to start forward down the hallway but I looked up to see the Mizuko was already several paces ahead of me. "What are you doing!" I hissed at him.

He turned around with a grin. "I can't help it." he said rubbing the back of his head.

I was just going to suggest that we go together when something heavy hit the window. I turned around expecting it to shatter but the window held loyally.

"Hey come on out and pay up!" shouted a voice from outside.

I frowned and looked at Mizuko who shrugged in confusion. I turned to the door and started for it wondering what was going on. I turned the knob and pulled it open to see two men standing there with rather large swords. I shut the door again and turned around to Mizuko.

"We've got company." I said as a sword plowed through the wood of the door inches near my head.

Mizuko darted forward and jumped into the air for a dropkick. I pulled open the door just in time to reveal one of the men in front with his hand gripped around the handle of the sword. Mizuko's kick landed directly in the center of the man's face and he was thrown backwards over the head of his comrade. As Mizuko landed in a crouch position, I pulled free two shuriken and threw them over his head at the remaining man. My weapons hit him in the forehead and he fell over lifeless.

"Damn, we work good together." said Mizuko holding up a hand and I slapped him five.

At that moment, the sound of shattering glass erupted on the side of the house and I immediately took off around the corner to see what had happened. The first I noticed was a man lying unconscious on the ground in the dirt. I looked over to see Natari step through the broken window and frown down at the man.

"Thieves." she said folding her arms. "Some of the worst kind of people."

"Check that out." said Mizuko pointing at the man Natari had tossed through the window.

I looked down to see that the man was melting into sand. I frowned in confusion as I turned to see that the other men as well were already mounds of sand.

"What the hell?" said Natari looking around. "Somebody else is behind this."

I already knew. I looked around for any sign of the red-haired man and found him on top of the roof of the house. No one else but him could create people of sand and sent them to do their bidding. He certainly was powerful. He didn't create clones of himself but that of different people. He even had the power to give them voices that weren't his own.

"What's the big idea, Instructor Gaara?" I asked looking up at him.

Gaara leapt down to the ground and landed without so much as a sound. "Just call me Gaara." he said as the mounds of sand lifted off of the ground and into the gourd on his back. "Instructor sounds weird."

"Okay…Gaara, what was with that?" I asked. "Why did you create those men to attack us?"

"It's obvious." said Natari folding her arms. "You wanted to test us, isn't that right?"

"Very good, Uzamaki." said Gaara looking at her. "And I can't say that I wasn't impressed. The three of you handled yourselves well."


End file.
